Darkness In The Memory
by nevergiveup09
Summary: Stella is like any other teenager, Brandon is an arrogant guy. This story focuses upon how some events changes Stella's and Brandon's life. Check out my blog: Amateur Tale Scribbler
1. Chapter 1 - Tears of the Dusk

**Hi, guys, this is my first fanfiction. The real story is there on my blog Amateur Tale Scribbler**

 **Support me, give reviews and correct me, my mother tongue isn't English :D**

 **Stella's P. O.V.**

Thinking of how my life changed completely in the last few hours, I was walking down the lane. There is nothing more in my life. Suddenly I heard the sound of the horn and a husky voice, "Down to Earth, Bitch."

I realized that I was walking through the middle of the road. I turned to apologize, but he was gone. He looked like a hormonal teenager who is in a hurry to reach somewhere. I sat down there breaking down, and the events flashed through my eyes.

 **Flashback:-**

 _"At last our baby graduated 12th grade. What's your plan, Stella?". "Dad let me enjoy the vacation we can think about it, there's time right" she pouted. Radius sighed at her childishness. "She is right Radius, what about hiking?" Luna said. "Ooh... I love you, mom". Stella got excited. "Inform your brother too."_

 _This consists of her family, her mom, dad, and brother. Radius is a well- known chef in Los Angeles, he has also been a YouTuber for a while. Her mom, Luna is an entrepreneur and her overprotective brother Sky, is an Architect._

 _ **On the day of hiking:-**_

 _"Stella what are you doing? Aren't you ready yet?" Sky called out._

 _She was standing still in front of her closet. He poked her and asked, "What's the matter?"_

 _"Brother, I'm baffled to choose between these two dresses" she pouted. Sky rolled his eyes._

 _"You silly come on, it's getting late." After thinking for a couple of seconds, she wore her favorite denim jeans and blue crop top with a shrug. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. When she reached the car, all were waiting for her._

 _"I'm so excited; it's like after a year I'm going for a trip."_

 _"Well, you are going nowhere near those dangerous mountains and will be staying with me," Sky said firmly._

 _"Oh! Come on Brother, I'm not a child anymore, I'm 18" she cried._

 _"But you are still my teeny weeny baby sis."_

 _"Eww...don't call me that" she scrunched her nose in disgust. He burst into laughter._

 _At last, we reached Topanga National Park; we'll be hiking to Santa Yanez Falls. I heard it is a 2.5 miles walk and its just 250 feet of high elevation. We stopped our car at Vereda de la Montura gate and took our backpacks. This view is just awesome. It catches one attention. I felt myself sink into nature. It's all trees and chirping of birds around me._

 _We strolled and after a couple of miles, we ate our lunch. It was bacon, sandwich, and some energy drinks. It is refreshing to be a part of nature, leaving behind the urban world. We started hearing the trickling of water along with the relaxing fragrance of California bays._

 _We stayed along the sound of water and at last, we reached our destination. It's an 18-foot tall waterfall, we could continue it by climbing the rope nearby, but as it was almost 5 pm and we were exhausted, we thought of returning to our car._

 _I saw an Iguana on our way back, and as I have a secret wish to be a wildlife photographer, I went behind it. By the time I got the photo, I had realized that I'm lost and to my misfortune phone's battery was dead._

 _All I could hear was the chirping of birds that were going back to their nest and sound of water. It started getting darker, and I was getting scared. Somehow I reached back to the car. There my parents and Sky were waiting anxiously for me._

 _I got into the car and dad started driving. Everything was fine until something hit our car and I was thrown out of it. Everything went Black._

 _After a while I woke up, the place was crowded with police officers and people. I was inside of something like an ambulance; I got some scratches here and there. I enquired the officers about my family._

 _He said, "I'm sorry this happened, we are searching for them."_

 _"Searching for them? What happened?" He told me that a heavy vehicle probably a bus, hit our car and somehow I was thrown out of it, and the car fell into the trench nearby._

 _I took a long breath and looked at it, it was very deep, I could even see the whole city from here. There is not even a single chance they would be saved. I was broken down, and I gave my details to police, they told me that I should return home as it is dark. They'll inform me, but I was reluctant when they insisted I started walking down._

...

"Excuse me," I heard a soft voice, and I looked up.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Neighbors

**Hope you all liked the story... This chapter is a filler.. Will try to make chapters long :)**

I looked up and saw a lady, presumably in mid-twenties. Looking at her dressing style, She seemed an anachronism. She asked me what's the matter, and I explained it to her. Something in my heart said that she could be trusted. She tried to console me, and I tried to compose myself.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Ema, it's fine, I can understand that you aren't well. Should I drop you?" I just nodded.

We got into her car, and I told her my address. She said she moved to the city yesterday, so we took the help of GPS to reach our destination. The traveling was about 15 minutes, and it was complete silence, to break it she kept soft music, which instantly relaxed me.

"Hey Stella, it seems we are neighbors, I live in this house, see you around," she gave me an assuring smile.

I thanked her and stood in front of my house, I lost the keys in the accident, so I searched for the spare one under the pot, and there it was. I started feeling more vulnerable after getting into the house.

My breath was becoming harder, and my vision was turning black. I thought I would hit the floor at any second, but two soft hands held me firmly. It was Ema, she took me in the hall and gave me some water. I didn't want to bother her, so I convinced her to go back to her home.

Although I passed 12th-grade, as I was busy in getting a seat in Kunst University, along with pampering of my parents, I don't know much about cooking. I started feeling dizzy. I didn't have any food after lunch. I went to the kitchen and had some cookies and hot chocolate.

God, I only have a wish now, please my parents and brother should be okay, although others were saying that there is not even a chance of getting them, I believe that they are safe. I don't want to be an orphan. I thought of having a shower, after it, I hopped onto my jumpsuit and sat in front of Television. Don't judge me; I was watching the news for any information.

Time passed by, I woke up at the ring of the doorbell, I slept on the coach for the past 2 hours. I switched off the television and opened the door with a pinch of hope.

But it was Ema, " I brought you dinner; it would be hard for you to make".

"That's so sweet of you, thanks for everything." It was a beautiful meal, I cleaned the plate and gave it to her.

"Nice house," she said.

"Thanks, I'll come to your house once I'm all right."

"Sure, you are always welcome, had to do some work, Good Night" and she went.

I went to my room, suddenly my phone started ringing, I thought it was damaged after the incident, but it seems it has only some cracks here and there.

I attended the call, "Hello Stella, this is Inspector William here, we could not find anything here, so we are leaving the place, we are implementing some cameras, just in case".

"Thank you for the information Sir." I couldn't hold it anymore, I started crying, lying in my bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up at the chirping of birds. It was 9 am. I got refreshed and changed my clothes and went to have breakfast. I took some Oats with milk and some blueberries in it.

The doorbell rang, probably it may be Ema. But it was a Postman; the letter was for me. I opened it; it is from Kunst University informing that I got admission in my favorite department, Arts.

I was jubilant, wish my parents too were with me. It's written class starts in September; now it's just June, only three more months and I don't know what to do.

As my parents had their own business, they will not get the pension. I think I have to work somewhere to pay the fees. There may be money in their bank account, but to access it, there may be some formalities. Maybe I have to give them the death certificate of my parents, and I just don't want to issue it yet.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends

**Thnx guys for your reviews...I tried to update story last Sunday itself, but there was some internal file problem... I'll try to update the story every Sunday :) Should I make Ryan and Ashley OC or should I make it any of the winx character, PM me the ideas :D**

Months passed by; I got a job as a part-time pizza delivery girl. Ema visits me one or another day as I get panic attacks often. Tomorrow my class starts, I'm scared.I kept alarm at 5 am and went to sleep.

I woke up at the sound of the bell, after getting refreshed, I hopped onto my black jeans and red striped flannel shirt. I got a bus and reached my university.

I stood in front of my college. Well, hope for a good start. I asked a red ombre-haired girl about the Art Department. "Go straight, then left, second room."

I quickly thanked her, and I started walking. I hit on something and was ready to feel the hardness of the floor, but I fall on something warm.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw chocolate brown eyes. Wow, he is hot, his eyes resemble hot chocolate, and his face is well defined and his tan color adding more definition to it.

"Get away from me, bitch," he said, interrupting me from my hormonal thoughts.

Okay, I took back whatever I told. He is simply a cocky guy. But I recognize this voice, which sends a shivering feeling through my spine.

I was struggling to get up, and someone lends their hand. Well, at least some gentleman is there here. I met with two emerald green eyes. He is tall; I'm just reaching his chest. He extended his hand to warm shake hands, and I accepted it.

"Hi, I'm Ryan. It seems you are new here, "he said in a hot Spanish accent.

"Hey, I'm Stella. Yeah, just joined, by the way, classes start today, right?"

"Nah! Foundation Classes were there," he explained.

Just then a girl came to me, sneering, and "Stay away from my boyfriend".

Wow, a spoil brat bitchy girlfriend for that cocky guy. I'm not at all surprised. I giggled, stealing her boyfriend as if I would like to; it will never going to happen.

"Chimera, I told you several times, I'm not your bloody boyfriend" and he walked away. I just took a glance at him. I couldn't complain the girls either; he is handsome. Hey, isn't this that guy I saw on that dreadful dusk, the one who shouted at me, for jumping in front of his car.

"In which branch are you?" Ryan asked me interrupting from getting a panic attack.

"Arts, what about you?".

"Yeah, me too. We can start getting going; we are a bit late for the class".

"Well, I have to go to Art Department." We went to the department and I collected all necessary first class was the introduction to colors; we started walking to the class.

On the way, I asked him out of curiosity, "Who is he, whom I got stumbled upon?".

"Someone got a crush" he winked at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"He is the rudest guy here, Brandon Shields and the girl who term herself as his girlfriend is Chimera Tyre, she is the bitchiest girl I have ever met."

"Seems like I missed some dramas during the foundation classes," I said while giggling.

"No, there wasn't any scene. They both were with me in my high school," he said.

"Oh!" that was what I could only say. By the time we had reached our class.

There was a teacher in the class already. "I guess you are the new student."

"Yes Madam, I'm Stella Solaria, sorry had to go to the department" I frankly replied.

"Ok! It's fine, but if you are late next time it will be detention, now take a seat".

I nodded, and a two seat desk was empty, so I sat with Ryan. It was a theory class, so it was a bit boring. "So tell me about you," Ryan asked in between the class.

"Nothing much, I'm a typical teenager I guess, except for the fact that I never had boyfriends. I lost my parents and my brother three months ago", I bit my lip to stop the tears from falling. I started getting a panic attack.

" Hey, it's fine ." He held my hand to my surprise. His warmth smile comforted me.

" Want to go out at Lunch", he asked me. My jaw dropped.

He shook his head, "No, no it isn't a date, just for refreshing.

I nodded my head in understanding. Oh! Come on, anyone will get shocked if they are asking for a date, that too after meeting for the first time. Well, here I misunderstood. The teacher almost caught us talking, but luck was on our side, the bell rang.

I checked my timetable with Ryan. Apparently, we have all the same classes. The next class was drawing from life; I went towards my locker. I heard some sound near my locker. Brandon was shouting at a girl, and she was crying. He was furious and was using atrocious words.

What the hell, what he thinks of himself. He is indeed a sadist; he can never get a girlfriend, not even a friend it seems. I took my book and met Ryan in the corridor.

"Hey, you look pale, what happened?", he asked me.

I explained it to him. "It's kinda common for me; he is always like that."

We walked towards our class. I saw the red ombre-haired girl whom I asked the direction today morning. Ryan went to sit with Brandon. R. I. P. Ryan. I sat with that girl.

"Hey, I have seen you somewhere?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same. Well, I'm Ashley". I was shocked is she my junior school best friend. Seems like she changed her hair color.

"OMG Ashley, is this you? Don't you remember me? I'm Stella".

"Oh! Stel, this is unbelievable. I missed you so much. You have grown so beautiful". I blushed at her compliment.

"Well, you aren't bad either," I replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss Stel, I heard it." My smile faded. She pulled me into a warm hug.

"You didn't come to the Foundation class right; I got another bestie here she is a kind girl, Bloom," she told me.

"You gotta be kidding; she is too my bestie. She was with me in my high school. Now today I got a friend Ryan he saved me from that beast Brandon", I replied. She giggled and blushed.

"Ash, you are blushing, got a crush on Brandon?", I asked.

"Hell No Stel, but I think a teeny-weeny crush on Ryan," she frankly admitted.

"You two will make a great couple," I winked at her.

Classes finished soon; it was fascinating that I didn't know that the class was over. I met Bloom at my Anatomy class and soon it was Lunch Break.

"Ryan, I was wondering if I could bring my besties Bloom and Ashley with me."

"No problem, it will be fun. We can go to Starbuck. I will be at the car parking, will meet you there", he said.

"Ok!" I found both of them at their lockers, and they agreed to go with us. I didn't have doubt on Ashley; I was sure she'd come.

We met Ryan at the parking. Wow! This boy is rich. He has Lamborghini Veneno. All through our trip, I could see Ashley looking at Ryan through her corner of her eyes. I coughed at her, "Ahem, Ahem". She blushed.

We reached our destination in 15 minutes. I brought a burger, Caffè Latte, and some French fries. We talked a lot. We four are getting along very fast. I'm happy to get them as my friends.

Classes finished at 4 PM, as my university is near to my home. I started walking. It was a 10 minutes' walk. I love to hear songs; I put on my headphones and started walking.

When I reached home, I couldn't believe what I saw. OMG, Brandon is my neighbor, and I never noticed it. Well, it's good I didn't know about him, such a cocky guy. He caught me looking at him and glared. I got into my home and shut the door fast. Hmm... I'm I blushing?


	4. Chapter 4 - The Vigorous Quarrel

**Guys, thanks for your support. I hope my story isn't boring. :D**

 **Pickles 333: Thanks for your reviews. Sorry, I can't answer you. It will be a spoiler. :p**

Two days passed by after the classes started, things were going well. We four are getting together really well. I went with them to buy art supplies as I was running out of it, and it turns out to be hilarious. When being with them, I'm not at all feeling lonely.

I woke up late, so I had a fast shower and got into a blue and white polka dot dress, braided my hair into a fishtail and did a light makeup. I love makeup; I'm I the only girl who takes hours in front of a mirror. I ate a sandwich and took some salads in the mason jar. I took my bicycle and rushed. Sigh! I managed to reach in time.

Well, I think my clock is dead, I arrived an hour before the class started. I took my Notepad and started drawing it. I love to draw landscape than portrait. I'm passionate about it. Time passed by; the class was soon filled. Ash came and sat with me.

The first class was painting, Mr. Ryder took the class. It was pretty amazing. I wonder what would I do if people haven't discovered the art.

I caught Ash looking at Ryan often... And he was looking at our bench? Hmm.. Love is blooming among them. Ahem... Ahem... Like always Ryan sat with Brandon, he was the only one Brandon was not much rude with, maybe because they know each other since high school.

He looked disturbed today. Well! Is there any day he is concentrating on the class. Such a hyperactive boy. Hey! I'm not stalking. I just found it so.

If it goes like this, he will fail this term. But when looking at him various emotions going through his face, anger, hurt, fear? Now who this hot lion is scared of? Wait.. What did I call him just now? Well, I can't deny it. Great! Now I'm fighting with my mind.

I just brushed the idea off and concentrated on what, sir is teaching. I don't want to lose mark consider of some idiot. To say I was the topper in my high school and want to be the same in my college.

Classes finished quickly. Sir informed that our exam would be in next two weeks. Eee.. I'm excited.

I was walking through the corridor absent-mindedly. I wanted to ask about Brandon to Ryan, but what would he think of me. The next class was Portrait. I'm quite weak in it. Had to polish it. I haven't much talked to Bloom, so I thought of sitting with her.

"Hey, Bloomie, Wasup?".

"Nothing much Ella, I'm a bit scared of coming exam, Why do you call me that name?". I wasn't convinced with her answer; she was sad about something. I love her nickname for me, everyone calls me Stel. She brought up something unique.

"Maybe, you look like a blooming flower." She giggled.

Sir gave us some objects with light from a different perspective, and I was pretty busy in finishing it. In between I took a glance at Bloom, she was lost in her thoughts. I poked her; she said, "Sorry, can't get over the past."

"Do you want to talk about it?", I asked.

"No, I mean I'm not ready," she replied. I nodded and went back to my work.

Soon it was the lunch break, and my stomach started grumbling. Is there anything else much embarrassing than this. I hate it when others hear it and make fun of us as if they don't do it.

I was going to canteen along with Ashley and Bloom. We stopped at the sound of some fighting. Now, who is the greatest person breaking out a fight in a prestigious institution like this? We thought of having a look at it.

There Brandon was fighting with some blonde guy with long fringes covering one side of his face, he looks like a senior, but haven't seen him before. I gasped in shock. I never thought of Brandon to be this much detrimental. He was punching the guy out of his death.

They are certainly not on good terms, the way they punch one another hastily. The blonde guy broke a punch to Brandon's nose, and blood was oozing out of it. I don't like to see blood. I wanted to puke but held myself.

There was a big crowd forming, and everyone was yelling, "Fight, fight."

Seriously! Those two boys were killing each other and rather than separating them these guys are encouraging them. I couldn't believe my eyes; even Ryan was a part of the crowd. Now I hate this boy a little.

Both were groaning in pain and was not yet ready to stop. Are these guys insane?

"Ashley, please go and inform the principal for God's sake, I'm feeling a bit dizzy," I half yelled.

"OK, I'm just going. Are you sure you are fine", she asked me in concern. I signaled her with my hand.

I should do something, not because I'm concerned about that two guys. Hell! I don't even know them. I don't want to be a witness to the murder, and moreover, I hate fighting.

"Guys, stop it," I screamed with the sound at the top of my lungs. The crowd was looking like if I'm insane. What I'm the one who is right here.

But those were not at all listening and was punching hardly each other. There were lots of bruises and cut in both of them, and blood was oozing out of them. Don't these two have mercy?

To my dumbness, I went and stood in between them and another punch from Brandon broke my nose; Crimson liquid was oozing out of it, and I was feeling dizzier and fell onto Brandon's arm.

Although I got hurt, these two stopped the fighting right, I sheepishly grinned. I felt heat creeping onto my cheek. Well, who will not blush being in the arms of a hot guy. Did I glance up into his chocolate brown eyes, which was now filled with... concern and hurt? Nah! That's nearly equal to impossible.

By that time Ashley came with the headmaster Mr. Lycons. "Brandon, Lucas come to my office now itself and someone brings that girl too after giving her necessary medication, these three should get suspended ."

"Sir, Stella was stopping them," Ashley said.

"Oh! Then it's fine, I guess", he replied.

I could feel like someone taking me from Brandon's hand taking me to the medical room. Everything went black. After feeling like forever, I woke up. There was Bloom, Ashley, and Ryan looking at me worried.

"Hey, I'm all right," I said. But, I could feel pain in my nose.

"We were scared, you know you were passed out for like 3 hours," Ashley said.

"What? Seriously! Don't tell me you guys skipped your classes for me".

"We wanted to, but Bloom insisted us to go to our classes. She was with you all along", Ryan replied.

"Thank you, Bloomie."

"What are best friends for," she replied.

I was in awe. How lucky I'm to get such friends. " What about those two boys and who is Lucas? Haven't seen him before", I asked.

" They got two weeks suspension. Lucas was there in our high school. He was our senior. There is some bad past between them. It seems he joined here yesterday", Ryan replied.

"Stel, you were blushing while in the hands of Loverboy," Ashley winked at me.

"Loverboy? Never in this life. I was blushing because I could stop them from fighting", I partially lied.

My nose was hurting, I couldn't move my face much. Three of them helped me to reach my home.

I had a hot shower and went to have some snacks. Ema came to me as usual. She was bit worried and told me to have a check up. I said it's fine, if the pain increases, we could go to the doctor. It was a long day. I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5 - An Awkward Sunday

**I want to know if my story is boring. The views are decreasing from Chapter 1 to Chapter 4. I'll try to make it interesting. :)**

 **I would appreciate your reviews and critics. You guys know what isn't there in my story. Feel free to say it :D**

Sunlight hit my eyes. I swirled twice in bed before I get off from my bed. A relaxing day after a week. I love Sundays except for the fact that I have to work double on weekends. My nose is still hurting. After a hot shower, I put on my Nike sweatshirt and skinny jeans. I went to the kitchen and took some cereals with milk and berries.

I thought to check up on Ema. I locked the door taking necessary things, thinking of going to work directly. "Hey, Ema, How you are doing?" I shouted.

"Stella, I'm in the kitchen, come over here," she replied.

If I haven't mentioned earlier, she is a fantastic cook. The smell of the food was dragging me to the kitchen. From the smell itself, we could tell how delicious the food is. I know... I'm a foodie. There is nothing I can do about! She is making Lasagna; it's my favorite food. Although being an American, there is nothing I can do about Italian food. It will be the death of me.

I hopped onto a nearby chair, and she served the food for both of us.

"Mmmm... It tastes so good", I said in between eating. As mentioned earlier I'm a foodie, so I don't mind having a double breakfast in the morning, besides cereals didn't even satisfied my hunger.

"So how's your college?", she asked.

"Good, I got a new friend Ryan and also my old best friends Ashley and Bloom."

"Oh! That sounds great", she replied.

"Ema, I'll catch up with you later, I'm getting late for work," I said.

"OK then, Cya," she replied. She murmured something, which seems like 'You will get a new work soon'. I brushed the idea off and rushed to my job.

The officer was already in a bad mood. "You are late by 10 minutes," he gritted his teeth. He is arrogant. He is not even considering me a part-time worker.

"I'm sorry sir, I had to some personal works."

"Next time you will be fired. We are working till 2 pm today so that you can return after that", he said.

He gave me the list of people so far called, and I went to give it. You may be it's a really fun job, but to wander with tons of boxes around the city and to find the proper address without GPS and to reach in time isn't that easy.

Time went fast; I didn't even have my lunch, and I got the final list of delivery. Uff! Only two people more that too in my lane. The manager told I could go home directly from there. I took my motorcycle and came out for delivery. I reached my lane and looked at the list. That's when the second name struck my mind...'Brandon Shields'.

Oh God! Why me? Sending me to a lion's cage... Ohk! Be cool. Just deliver the pizza, collect money and come back.

I took the last pizza box in my hand and walked towards his may be thinking why I'm so nervous, that's due to two reasons: (1) I find him annoying (2) I discover that I have a crush on him, not like the celebrity crush.

Well, who wouldn't have a crush on him, his chocolate brown eyes, athletic body, just his personality sucks.

I rang the doorbell. My jaw dropped. Brandon was standing in front of me shirtless. He works out. He has a build muscular body. I was melting into his eyes, and his messy chocolate brown hair seems as he got from bed just is perfect. But I frowned seeing the bruises and cut on his body from the other day fighting.

"What do you want?", He asked irritated. I changed my uniform before coming back from work so that I couldn't complain him either.

It seems like he is asking for many times, I could see the smirk forming on his lips. I handed him the pizza; he gave me the money. Without even saying sorry for the other day, he closed the door loudly, and I stood there dumbfounded. What do I see in him? I don't know why he is so arrogant.

"Hey, Stell, Wassup?". I turned back to see Ryan standing at the lane road.

"Hey, Ryan, I'm coming," I said.

"What were you doing at Brandon's house?", he asked.

"I was delivering pizza, I work as a part-time pizza delivery girl," I replied.

"Oh! That's cool".

"So are you coming to my home," I asked him pointing to my home.

"Really? I never saw you before. I live at the end of this lane. I will come to your home after getting refreshed", he replied.

"Ohk! That's great. By the time I will also get refreshed, see you in 30 minutes".

I went fast to get freshened up and hopped onto a good dress. The bell rang, it was Ryan. He was in a flannel shirt and shorts. I think I haven't noticed till date; he looks good. Wish Ashley was here too. But poor girl was at some family function. She desperately wanted to come.

We talked about one hour about random things; it's fun to talk to him. I wanted to ask him about Brandon as I heard they both went to the same highschool, but I'm still scared. I thought of asking now in a general way.

"So how was your high school life?".

"It was splendid, pulling pranks on others, bunking classes and doing everything like any teenagers do," he replied. He didn't even mention about Brandon

"Stell, tell me about your school life," he asked me.

"Wait I'll come just now," I thought of showing him the albums in which Ashley was also there so that I could find if he has anything for her.

I went to my room and went through my old albums; there I found an album in which I was in my junior class. I took both the junior and high school albums, and I ran through the stairs in excitement and got slipped while coming back.

Albums went it two directions and some photos which I supposed was not stuck flew around the room. Ryan caught me just in time-saving me from hitting the ground. Different emotions were going through his green eyes, and I wasn't able to differentiate it. Thinking about it, if Ash saw us in our current state, she will kill me.

"Ryan, keep me down," I said after a couple of seconds.

There was an awkward silence between us. "Hey, have a look at this pictures."

I showed him all my albums. He said. "Some photos are lying on the floor; I will go and take it."

He was going through the photos and stopped at once. "Who is this?", he asked.

The photo consisted of a boy with his parents. "Oh, that! I don't remember the kid much; he was a good friend. His parents were our family friend; that's how we got to know each other. They moved from here when I was small like six years old or so, so no information about them so far", I replied.

Time passed so fast; it was almost 5 pm. "Stell, catch up on you later, got a call from mom to come back home. Seems urgent".

"Oh! That's fine". I went to the gate to drop him. I waved at him, till he was out of my sight.

I realized that I was still holding the picture. Jacob and Carol my parent's best friends. My heart was telling that I knew this boy. Horn of a vehicle interrupted me from my thoughts. The car went to Brandon's home, and two people came out of it.

I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Jacob and Carol, and why haven't I seen them till now. They look at me, and they were shocked.

"Stella is that you?", Carol called out.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"This is unbelievable. We just came now sweetie, will come to your home once we are settled, by the way, you have grown so beautiful", she said. I blushed at her compliment.

"Oh! That's great. See you around", I replied politely.

If Jacob and Carol were Brandon's parents, then that means the boy in the pic is...BRANDON!


	6. Chapter 6 - Unexpected Visit

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's a filler. Brandon-Stella moments will start from next chapter. :D**

 **Guest 1 : Sorry for dragging. Will add their moments from next chapter and I will try to make it longer :)**

 **Guest 2 : Thankx. Will add next chapter soon.**

 **Stella2306 : Thnx. Will try to make long chapters :D**

 **Pickles333 : Will work on Grammar :)**

I woke up with a great pain in my nose. A week passed by after that fighting occurred. Still, my nose is paining. I winced in pain. I wasn't able to move my face. Somehow I have a missed call to Ema and within minutes she reached my home.

"I told you to go to the doctor that day itself right-," she started scolding me, and I sheepishly grinned. She took me to the physician.

"You have got sprained in your nose. How did this happen?" he asked.

"Actually no, I was stopping a fight between two guys," I explained.

"Are you from Kunst University," he asked.

"Yeah! How do you know?" I asked.

"Those two boys were brought here for the check-up. Seriously, don't they have mercy? Both have many fractures; they may have to rest for a while", he said.

I was feeling sad. I don't know why but I'm thinking about him a lot. I dismissed the thought. We collected the medicine. Arrgh... I seriously hate this thing on my nose. First of all, I'll be looking like, a joker, and I couldn't move my face well

We came back to our home. I ate my breakfast and sat in front of television, thought of watching Notebook, who don't love that movie. It's just awesome.

I thought of group texting my besties informing that I won't be able to come to school today. They replied me with sad emotions. Oh! I'm so lucky to have them as my friends. I was watching Notebook and after a while, the doorbell rang. "Oh! Now who?"

I hate when someone disturbs me while watching the movie. I opened the door. It was Jacob and Carol, Evan's parents. "Oh! What a pleasant surprise, come in."

I hate my sound now, due to this thing on my nose. If I were in their, shoes, I would find it hard to suppress the laughter.

"Thank you! What happened to you, my dear?" Carol asked

I dunno whether they would know about Evan's fighting, so I said, "Some fightings, I will come now with drinks," I said.

I went to the kitchen and brought some orange juice for them. "What to say, Natasha, Evan is also a troublesome kid nowadays, something happened to him last year; he said he don't want to talk about it. Now he is in suspension for fighting with a random guy", Jacob said

"Well, I got knocked by Evan while stopping them. It wasn't his fault, don't blame him", I said.

"Still having a crush on him?" Carol winked at me.

I looked at her carelessly. "OMG! You forgot well it's been like 12 years, you were always around him, don't you remember those days?" she asked me in disbelief.

"Bad memory," I sheepishly grinned.

"One of those good days, you were having sleepovers at our house and was sleep talking about him, when I asked about that, you admitted in a childish way, that we could assume that you had a crush on him. Ah, Young Love!" she said.

My jaw dropped. I would resemble like a tomato, way to get embarrassed. "Hmm, Mrs. Smith I'm not getting any idea. I thought I never knew Evan before", I admitted.

She looked at me shocked. "Call me Carol."

"OK," I nodded my head.

"So where is your parents and brother, we were in San Francisco for a while. We came last Sunday. Evan moved to here a month ago. We lost their contact. Searched a lot but couldn't get. Haven't been in touch for a while", Jacob said.

So they haven't known about the incident. I'm now somewhat accepting the fact that I'm orphan. "Well, something bad happened," I explained to them.

They were shocked to know about it. "Oh dear, that's morose. Call us the wrong friends. So how are managing everything", she asked.

"No, I can understand, you were busy in your living, you came to check up on them right. I'm working as a part-time pizza delivery girl. To be frank, he is making the hell out of me. Not even giving offs", I replied.

"That rude, would you want us to pay your fees," he said.

"No, that's not what I meant," I said to them in shock.

"Nat, tell us if you want to work elsewhere or if you want to start anything, we could help you start. Don't see us as strangers, consider us as you godparents".

I had different emotions going through me. "I would like to start up my art gallery," I said frankly.

"We could find you a place for that, and I will tell Evan to help you with it," Jacob said.

"Well, I would be fine. I'm scared of him", I sheepishly grinned.

"Oh my! You guys used to be best friends, work on your friendship, it's almost broken sweetie. I will tell him to talk to you", Carol said.

"Ohk! Fine", I replied.

"Bye, sweetie. Take care. See you around", they both said.

Time passed away. Well, I'm getting anxious.


	7. Chapter 7 - Chasing My Dreams

**Thnx for your reviews :)**

 **This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I will try to make chapters longer, so I thought to upload every fortnight.**

 **Support my blog : Amateur Tale Scribbler**

"Hey Guys," I was running through the corridor to catch up with my friends. It was my exam day, and I'm pretty much excited.

Although Jacob and Carol told me that they would inform Brandon about the art gallery, I haven't seen him for a while. Oh, Yeah! He was in suspension. It seems his suspension finishes today. The poor boy missed classes so much, how will he write the exams.

"Hi," their chorus replied.

"Someone is pretty excited today. Is it because of the exam or is it because someone is returning after suspension?" Bloomie asked. Ryan clenched his fist. What's wrong with this boy?

"Oh! His suspension finishes today? I didn't know. I'm pretty excited about the exams." I partially lied. Some part of me is having a crush on him. I'm sure this will be a simple crush like I have for Cody Christian, Manu Rios, Sean'O Donnell, Carman Dallas... the list goes on *sheepish grin*

"How is your nose?" Ashley asked. Aww, she is caring.

"Yeah! It's pretty much fine". Although I removed the plaster yesterday, it's bit paining. Well, at least I'm not looking like a joker. I hope so.

We walked to our class, and I took a glance at Brandon, unlike always he didn't glare at me. What happened to him?

After a couple of minutes, sir came to our class with our question paper.

It was just a class test, but every single test is important to me, it defines my future. Somebody told once "Ohk! I went too philosophical."

There were three questions in total, and it was a two-hour test. I'm bit anxious when it comes to the test. It's like my brain just stops working when I'm at exam hall. I took some long breath and started working on it.

There is the weird habit of me to sing during the exam; I started humming one of my favorite songs Butterfly by Zendaya.

 **Wait a minute  
Every time you're near  
My body's getting reckless  
Hope I don't regret this  
Wait a minute  
The way you make me feel  
I can't keep my focus  
It's too much to resist**

I'm over being under your spell  
It keeps blinding me  
Was too blind to see, yeah  
I'm not the only one that you tell  
That I'm the only one

 **But my heart keeps telling me the perfect lie  
You rip me up with every last goodbye  
I don't wanna say forever  
It's just another now or never  
So, heart, don't let me trust these butterflies  
Don't trust these butterflies  
'Cause they fool me every time**

If you think why I'm not caught till now, it's because I'm humming in a quiet voice or may be kind of in my mind. The first question was about colors, the various combinations of it. The second one was to draw any city life reflecting any part of it. The last one was portrait. In fact, I got paired up with Brandon. Crazy, I know right. I was bit scared.

Secretly, I was enjoying this moment; I could stare at him. He told me to draw first. I took a blank paper and started drawing it.

I started with the outline of his body. Wow! This boy has got the perfect jawline I have ever seen. His eyebrows were thick, and there is a perfect gap between them. There is no way I could replicate those creamy chocolate eyes onto my paper. They are sparkling.

His nose was thin and long; his nose bridge was entirely defined. His face tone was even. His pink lips were so plump. I'm getting weird thoughts while staring at it. I tried to draw it fast so that I could change my ! I should not forget the best part of him well his every part is perfect. Don't get it dirty XD

The two cheek dimples were making him looking like a Greek god. I always like to start with the face. Then I began to draw the rest of the picture. That's when I realized that he was wearing a white shirt, and his abs were peeking out of it. I blushed at it.

"Got a chance to check me out, Huh?", he was smirking.

"No..Hell no! Wh..y wo...uld I do th...at", I stuttered.

OMG! He talked to me. The fan girl in me was jumping. And there it was. I saw him smiling for the first time. Am I dreaming? Well, his killer smile is too good to be real. Within minutes I finished the work, and it was his turn.

It's embarrassing to stand in front of our crush that too when he is drawing us. I wanted to see it. I don't remember him having a taste in art, maybe as the time passes he got more into it. He took almost half an hour, and I was completely exhausted standing.

The teacher soon came and collected all of our drawings. She told by evening the results would be out. God, I want to be first.

I was having a free period next. I was wandering through the corridor and saw Ashley at one of the corners, and she was intensely thinking about something.

"Hey Ash, down to earth dude," I shouted.

"I wasn't spaced out." That was a clear lie.

"What happened, dear? You know, you can tell me", I assured her.

"What will you think of me if I ask it?" she asked.

"Well, I can tell that only if you ask me. Just kidding. Spill it manh!" I replied.

"In the morning when I was teasing you with Brandon's name, Ryan was tensing up. I don't know if it just me or if it's real. I think he loves you", she said. My jaw dropped.

"How could you think like that dude? Well, even if I'm in your situation I'll think of the same. Someone is jealous, huh? But, seriously I don't believe he likes me. He is my best friend. And moreover, do you think I will say yes to him?" I said.

"And why is that so? Well, he is good looking. You, two guys, are indeed best friends. And you don't even have a crush-"

"Can't say that," I sheepishly grinned.

"What? OMG! It's Brandon. Isn't it?" she was excited.

"I can't help it, dude. Others may see him as a cocky, arrogant guy, and I also used to think like that. But now I feel like something is making him do that. It's not him, and moreover, his parents came to my home yester-"

"His parents," she smirked.

"Come, let's go to ground," I said. The corridor was becoming full with all students and what I want is a silent surrounding. We sat on a bench.

"Well his parents are our family friends, and it's like I know him since diapers, and I realized yesterday. His mom told me that I had a crush on him like 12 years ago, and I think it's again returned", I said.

"Hmm... Lucky Girl", she cheered

I looked forward. Not so far apart Brandon was sitting and was drawing something. What is he drawing now? Curiosity kills the cat. Bell rang!

The time passed soon. In my portrait class, I again met with Bloom, she was severely disturbed and was not at all ready to talk about it. If it goes like this, she will fall into depression. Now she is almost in the depression. She wasn't like this last year. I should ask Ashley about it.

It was last period and the students who wrote the test were called to the class. I crossed my fingers and prayed. Sir started distributing from the last rank. Arrgh!

There were total 30 students in our class. Ryan got 7th rank. Ashley got 6th rank. They are together again. Bloom was 3rd, and I'm...2nd? The only person now remaining is...Brandon.

He is first. This isn't fair. He missed like two weeks, and now he is first. I was jealous of him. Well, now I got to know why his parents told he could help. He dispersed the class, and I walked out of it.

"Stella."

I turned around to see Brandon. My heart was beating fast.

"My parents told me to help you with the art gallery so can we go to the place?" he asked. I couldn't find my voice for a while.

"Yeah, if you don't mind can I see your drawings and by the way, I'll inform my friends and come," I said.

"Ohk! Fine", he said.

Ashley, Bloom, and Ryan were in the class itself. "Guys, I wanna go with Brandon today, have to do some work. No need to wait for me", I said.

I don't know if my face resembles a tomato now, I could see Ashley was smirking.

"Ohk! Good Luck! Hope to see you alive", she said. I stuck my tongue at her.

Brandon was waiting for me with his artwork. "Here, my drawings."

I was astonished. I never knew he is this much authentic artist. What a piece he has drawn. No wonder he became first in class. His color combination and sense of color are just fantastic and the way he drew this city. OMG! It's so much realistic.

And, my drawing. I'm I this beautiful. I was stunned to see how my features were drawn. He has replicated my wavy brown hair and my almond eyes very well. It's just wow!

"You can keep it if you want it," he said.

"No, no it's fine... It's your piece. Just the drawing is mine. By the way, the entire pieces are amazing. You are great", I said.

"Thanks," he said.

"How did you come today morning?" he asked.

"Walking," I grinned.

"Ohk! We can go on my bike", he said. OMG! In bike with him not at all possible. If his mind changes, he could even kill me. Don't know if he a reckless driver.

"Stella?"

"Yeah, are you sure?" I enquired.

"Why not! Don't mind. I usually don't take girls, but it's you my childhood friend. I'm just doing this as my mom told", he replied.

"Oh! You have the best bike", I exclaimed. He is having blue Avenger 200 dts-i bike.

He is not that rude that I thought to be. He is just upset about something I guess. I got behind his bike and maintained a distance, just in case!

We went to our home and took some picture, and we reached in 20 minutes. It was an excellent room, and the flooring was the wooden plank, and the room was painted white.

"I think dad and mom already arranged everything," he said.

"I don't know how to repay you guys. I owe you".

"It's fine Stella. No need of formalities", he said.

"To be frank, when you are calling me my full name I feel such distance like a stranger," I admitted.

He chuckled. "We can get along with time. By the time, I will find some name for you. Don't whine like a baby".

I rolled my eyes at him. Awwh! I miss my brother. Till now I'm not admitting the fact, I think I should talk to Ema about it.

"By the way, Stella is a beautiful name," he said.

"Thanks," I blushed.

There was a ladder nearby. I hopped up on it to hang one of my favorite pictures. To my unlucky, I slipped and fell onto his arm. Damn it! I'll not be able to hide my blush.

After a couple of seconds, which seemed to me like years, he put me down.

"Be careful," he said.

He is something else. Sometimes he's a lion roaring to others, and now he is caring. I'm in love his softer version.


	8. Chapter 8 - Curiosity Kills the Cat

**Sorry guys, it's been a month. I got caught up in a busy schedule.**

 **As my engineering entrance exams are nearing and with the fact that I'm repeating, I have got a hectic schedule. And along with that for destressing, I have joined my vocals and violin classes again.**

 **I tried my maximum, sorry if it's not up to the mark.**

 **Thanks for the reviews :D**

 **Love you All ;)**

"Arghhh…."

I threw the last piece that was lying on my table. The room was a mess. No, I am a completely mess now.

"I'm very much distress, Ema. I'm not able to sleep nowadays. Although my gallery work is going well and sales are excellent. I'm not in peace. I don't know what I'm thinking so much", I said.

"Stella, relax. Take a long breath. Aren't you thinking a lot about your parents", Ema asked.

"Parents? Yeah! Truth. I'm missing them a lot. Seeing all customers with their kids and also looking at Brandon. I'm missing them. I cannot accept the fact that they are not anymore in this world", I replied.

"Well, there is only one solution for this. I think you should visit the accident spot and search for any clues. I know it has been months after the incident occurred and even police officers dismissed the case as they weren't getting any pieces of evidence. But for the peace of your heart I think you should check the place", she said.

"But, I'm scared of going there alone. Can you come with me?' I asked her.

"I wish to. But, I have to visit Doctor today. Have an appointment", she said.

"Appointment? Is everything okay? Are you well-"

"Stella, Chill! It's a casual checkup", she assured me.

"Oh! Should I come with you", I enquired.

"No, it's fine. But, I think it's important for you to visit the place. Why don't you go with Brandon? He is your good friend now."

Ya! You guys heard it right. Mr. Rude became my friend.

I got to knew him a lot. He isn't much scary as it seemed to be. He likes to draw a lot, just like me. But he is far better than me. In our free time, we talked about many things, so I felt more comfortable towards him, but I haven't still got the idea why he is rude to other girls.

I rang the doorbell. It was Carol who opened it. "Hey, Stella, what sup come inside"?

"I'm sorry Carol. I'm bit busy. I wanna know if Brandon is here, I wished to go with him to some place".

"Oh! I'm sorry kiddo. He is not here; He told that he is going somewhere, that's it", she said.

"Oh! It's okay. I'll go alone", I said.

"Should we come with you?" she asked with concern.

"No it's fine," I said.

Hmm. I guess I have to go alone.

I took my bike and rode; it was a quite long trip which took about an hour. I stopped in between and had some snacks. I know I will get the panic attack, so to avoid it I took my camera with me and took a break in between.

It was awesome site views all along, so I took photos with my DSLR.

The view along the road is simply amazing. I'm now much curious to know about the spot. Why was it only me who was saved?

I didn't know the time passed and soon reached the spot. I found a place nearby to park my vehicle and safely parked it. The view is that day itself, scary. If I just slipped also, it would be hard to find out. But there must be a way to go down there right!

Thinking this, I started wandering around the place, within minutes I found out a wearied stairs probably made a bet those officers.

I carefully started walking down there. Taking every single step very carefully. Each step cost my life. I'm scared of heights. But nothing is more important than my family, not even my fears.

The way down to it was so yucky! It was full of mud, twig and much more.

I think I reached down about in an hour or two.

It's so eerie silent here. It gets creepy shit out of me. The only sound now I could hear is the sound of dry leaves that I'm stepping upon.

I could only see trees around me. And some wild flora and fauna. It was quite thick forest, and I hope I will not get lost in here. I started strolling forward. All the four sides seem same to me. After walking about ten minutes, I took a glance at around.

Well, I was looking around all the time. But now, I saw our car to my left. It was destroyed. The windows were broken. It was crushed and was burned due to friction. I could recognize by the left-out door in which my favorite drawing was almost faded.

But I could not find my parents or Sky's body. With all of my courage, I took a look at what the inside of our car looks like. OMG! There was not even a single sign of them. Even my backpack is missing.

As I found the state of the car to be this horrible, I could imagine how my parent's and Sky's state would be. They would not be even able to stir from their place. Then how the bodies are missing? This was making me creepy.

I searched for any footprints. Wow! I'm so brilliant. How could I find it after months? There were some shades of blood here and there in the car.

Suddenly I heard the sound of someone moving. Who will be here in the dense forest other than me? OMG! Is it any wild animal? I don't want to die now. I want to live many more years. Have to be a renowned artist. Marry Br-

Wait what did I thought now. That was the craziest idea ever could come into my mind. It can never be more than a crush. It may be infatuation, not more than that. It was almost evening, and I thought to return before it gets darker anymore.

But I again heard the swirling of leaves. I was scared out of wits now. But I thought to have a look at it. Who knows what's in there? I have heard someone saying that forest holds many secrets that are unknown to ordinary people. If we are aware the forest, we should not be afraid of it.

I'm not afraid of the woods. And as I have a passion for wildlife photography, I'm not scared of wild animals that much. Sky and I used to wander to take pictures. But I'm scared of reptiles. It gives me Goosebumps even at the sight of them. Thinking of this I started walking towards the source of the sound. As I keep my each step carefully the sound was coming closer, and I was shocked to see the person in the middle of the forest….BRANDON.

No, I must be dreaming. I pinched myself. Still, he was there. What the hell he is doing here? Maybe to draw something. But he was empty handed. I followed him without making sound a.k.a. stalking. Who knew that I was such a good stalker?

The forest was becoming less dense as he was moving forward and he reached to what it seems to be a graveyard. He kneeled down in front of one of them and started weeping like a kid. The next moment he became angry, and the next moment he was crying. Is he a psycho?

I stumbled at the thought of it. Shit! He caught me.

"How dare you to stalk me?" he screamed.

"I was not sta-"

"I don't want to hear any bloody explanation. You broke all my expectation. I thought at least you are good. But all girls are same. Bitch!" he shouted.

With that, he walked away leaving me in the middle of the forest. He swears when he is angry. But what happened now? I only hate this fact when the other person not gives us a chance to talk and makes up a misunderstanding in their mind.

Oh God! Will he not help me anymore? Did I lose my good friend?

I thought to look at the graveyard. 'Mitzy'… Died last year. From the birth year, she is of our age. Was she his girlfriend?

My heart cringed at the thought of him having a girlfriend. Why I'm feeling like this? I need to find about her. Maybe Ryan knows about her. You know I'm curious about everything. Curiosity kills the cat. I don't know how this day will pass.

It was getting darker, and I returned to my bike with a lot of difficulties. But in my mind, there was just one name 'Mitzy.'


	9. Chapter 9 - Revelation and Confrontation

**I know, it's been a month. I got caught up in a busy schedule. I'll upload in once a month, till my all exams get over (i.e. till May)**

 **S: Thank you :D**

 **I hope too she find them soon :)**

It was a fine Sunday morning. I thought to close shop today. I don't think Brandon will talk to me after what happened yesterday. But what did I do? It wasn't my fault.

Still, I couldn't get over that girl 'Mitzy '. Who is she? What does Brandon have to do with her? Why was he crying at the same time angry too? Is she the reason he hates girls? My thoughts interrupted when Ema came to me.

"Seems you are in deep thought", she said. I just smiled.

"What is it Stella, you know you can tell me", she assured.

"Yeah! But first, you tell how was your check up?" I enquired.

"It was fine, nothing wrong. Now tell?"

I explained everything that happened yesterday. "I'm afraid if he will ever talk to me", I said.

"Do you love Brandon?" she asked me out of blue.

"Huh? What was I talking you about and what you are asking me?" I looked at her confused.

"Tell me"

"I don't think so. Maybe just an infatuation", I said frankly.

"Now tell me, Ema, what I can do", I asked her.

"I think you should talk to Carol about Brandon, she could help you with it. But not suddenly, after finding out why was he reacting like that. You told me once that even his parents don't know about his past. Children at this age tend to share most things with their friends. You can contact any mutual friend if there is any", she said.

Woh! She is amazing. But, do we have any mutual friend? OMG! How could I forget about Ryan? I should talk to him about it. He can surely help me with it.

"Thanks, Ema, I was really in a confused state so that I couldn't think clearly. I will talk to Ryan, I guess".

I freshen up quickly and before having my breakfast I thought to call upon Ryan, to check whether he will be able to meet me. I rang on his number.

"Hello, Is this Ryan?"

"Stell, Wasup?" he asked.

"Ryan, will you be able to meet me today? I need your help", I said.

"Yeah! I would love to", he said.

Hmm...He is really excited. Poor boy. Maybe, this Sunday has got onto his nerves.

"Will meet you in half an hour", he said.

Mitzy, I'm coming...

Time passed by quickly. Yan came with his luxurious car. I went to him.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean I don't know the exact place. First of all, do you know who Mitzy Tyson is?" I asked.

"Yeah! I think we should start driving if you want to go to her house. First, it's a long drive. Second, you are Brandon's neighbor. I don't want him to hear our conversation." he said.

"Well, that's right. I don't want things to get worse", I said.

"Worsen? What happened? Is everything OK?" he asked in concerned.

"Nope, actually yesterday, I went to the spot where the accident happened, as I was really restless and it happened to be that I saw Brandon in a graveyard nearby. He got really mad at me. Now he isn't talking to me and if I do not patch up with his our sales will drop"

"What's this to do with Mitzy?"

"I told you I saw Brandon in the graveyard nearby. After he went I took a look at where he was kneeling and whining. In that it was written 'Mitzy'", I explained.

"Oh! That's Awful. Although I'm his best friend, he hasn't shared many things lately. I dunno if I can tell you about Mitzy, but as the situation is very bad, I should tell you about it...It all started in our high school. I and Brandon were best friends. One day a girl joined our school and to say he fell in love with her at first sight-"

I don't know why my heart cringed at it. Now, I'm baffled about my feelings for him.

"-Gradually as the days passed by and the situations supporting him, they became good friends. We three soon became best friends. As time passed by, the bond of their friendship getting increased and they soon became a couple. Everyone was fond of their lovey-dovey and they trust each other. They were mature beyond their age, unlike another couple who date each other for time pass and all. One day to everyone's shock they weren't talking to each other. They were sitting in two different seats facing opposite direction. I asked Brandon about it. He wasn't spilling it. After a lot of insisting he told me that he found that she has an ex-boyfriend-"

I cut off his sentence "Wait, you only told that they trust each other, then what's the matter if she has an ex-boyfriend", I asked out of curiosity.

"That's what I also thought. But his thinking was different. He was fine with the fact that she has an ex-boyfriend, it happens. He was just upset by the fact that she didn't tell him about it. And had to hear this from another person. I convinced him to take Mitzy to a surprise date and patch up. And they obviously did.

Everything was going fine. One day he saw Mitzy with her ex-boyfriend in school. By the way, his name is Lucas. You may know him. The guy whom Brandon punching like anything", he said.

"Yeah! How can I forget the plaster on my face", I said grinning.

"Ya, it was kinda funny. So, Brandon got bit jealous, but composed himself and went to them. They were just talking random things and Brandon also joined them. Although he knew that nothing is in between them, he was skeptical about them. He knew he trusts Mitzy a lot, but he wasn't able to trust Lucas.

As he didn't want to make any further problem, he tried to hide his jealousy from others, the worst part is that he tried to hide from himself. You know right if one tries to hide feeling from oneself; it will affect them very badly. I personally think that if we knew that we have some feelings whether it is love, hatred, anger or doubt, we should confront it wholeheartedly. And in the case of these negative feelings like doubts or jealousy we should confront it in a very politely manner such that the relationship will not break but will only become stronger", he said.

"I too think the same", I said. I know I'm a hypocrite now. Maybe I should accept the fact that I have a major crush on Brandon, but sometimes I don't want to as I'm really scared of rejection. After I lose my parents I'm really lonely. So if Brandon rejects me I'll lose a good friend.

"Hey Stell, Where did you lose?" he asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm missing my parents", I said.

"You should try to move on. I may sound rude now, but it will affect you only", he said.

"Leave it, Ryan, I'm OK! Continue the story", I grinned.

"Hmm... Where did we stop? Yeah! He tried to hide his feelings. I told him not to. But he didn't want to hurt Mitzy in any way. Months passed by, years passed by. It was our last year in our high school. They were still a couple. Although Brandon had doubts on Lucas, he tried his best to dismiss the thought over the years and he partly succeeded. He never hurt Mitzy in that topic. One day, we heard that tragic news. The most tragic one. It broke Brandon completely. He didn't come to school for weeks, Mitzy Died"

"How?" I asked. I'm not shocked here because I already knew she died. But I'm feeling sad for Brandon.

"Actually, we got to know that she was living on her own, even before she was eighteen. And one day her house got short-circuits and it blasted. Brandon really got broken. He didn't even tell about this to his parents. He really hates sympathy. But I don't know why, after this incident Brandon is not in good terms with Lucas. They both broke fights often. I thought after getting into college everything would be fine. But he is still rude to girls. You are the only one whom with he isn't rude"

I blushed at the thought of it. But sad as he is rude to me now. We reached Mitzy's parents home now. I didn't notice the time passed by.

Ryan rang the doorbell. A lady presumably in her late forties opens the door.

"Hey Ryan, come in. Who is with you? Your Girlfriend?" she asked.

"No Aunty, I'm just his friend", I said instantly. If Ashley heard this, R.I.P. Me.

He frowned at it. Poor boy must have been in an awkward situation like me. Well, I think I should stop calling him Poor boy, he is so rich.

We sat down on the couch nearby. She and her husband sat near us.

"Aunty, I know that this topic will hurt you, but we want to clear some air. The situation is very awkward", Ryan started.

"It's fine son if that's about Mitzy. We are accepting the fact that she is not anymore and should live in her memories", she said.

"Aunty, I know the feeling. I lost my parents and brother some months ago", I said.

It was a creepy silence. I think I made the situation more awkward.

Ryan broke the silence, "What actually happened that day?"

"We don't know much. She used to live in her own house, as she wanted to. We never protested. She used to live opposite our house. On that day, I was only there at the house. I ran out of the house hearing a loud sound. In my front of my eyes, I saw her house along with her burning into Ashes", she was crying.

I felt so sad. We shouldn't have asked.

"I called fire force and everything. They came soon. She was badly injured. But her ex-boyfriend Lucas was there, he was also some injured.

"Lucas was there?" I asked out of curiosity. Now something is getting cleared.

"Yeah! He just came to visit. They are good friends. After this incident I haven't met Brandon also", she said.

"You knew about Brandon? Sorry, if I'm too curious", I said.

"No, no. Brandon, Ryan was her best friends and I knew that Brandon was her boyfriend. Haven't seen him lately. I wish to see him", she said.

"Yeah Aunt, I'll tell him", Ryan said.

We said bye to her and now we are on our way back.

So there was the turning point. I got to know why Brandon is angry at Lucas and why he is rude to girls. That Guy! He is living under a misunderstanding. He may have thought badly when he found that Lucas was with Mitzy at the time of the blast. I need to talk to him. But how?

I was in deep thinking. Ryan is playing slow music in his car. I slowly drifted into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Field Trip

**A/N: I have used google reviews for information of museum. As I have never visited Los Angeles. Kindly ignore any mistakes I'm making about the locations and stuffs.**

 **S: Yeah, next Chapter is Brandon's P.O.V ;)**

 **Guest: I tried to make it bit longer, but I promise to make much longer after all my exams get over.**

 **AlexisPeaney: Ikr :(**

 **It's Stella: Hehe, I did. Sorry for delaying this time. My Exams are in March and April, so tight schedule.**

 **Ayline7: Finish? You mean the 'Ava' thing. If it's about story, sorry. I'm planning about 25 - 20 chapters.**

Someone tap on my head and whispered "Stell", I have heard this sound before, I thought.

"Stell, look we reached your home"

OMG! I realized that I was sleeping on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan, I'm really sorry. I'm a heavy sleeper", I sheepishly grinned.

"It's fine. Seems you had a nice sleep. Don't take too much tension. Things will turn out to be good. Take care of yourself"

"Thanks for everything", I said.

"No thanks and sorry between friends. Catch up on you tomorrow"

I was too tired to take a shower, but as it was a long drive I thought to take it. Everything turned black after I hopped on my bed.

It was a fresh day. I should find some time to talk to Brandon to sort things out. After my morning routine, I started to college. I thought to reach college early today.

There was Brandon near his lockers, but he just glared at me. And a lot of people were near him. I should talk to him when he is alone.

I saw Ashley going towards her first class. I thought to talk with her. Maybe she could help me.

"Hey Ashley", I called out. She too glared at me and went away.

Now, what's wrong with her?

I caught up with Bloom and was on the verge of crying.

"What wrong, Stellie", she asked and hugged me.

And there it was. I completely broke down and burst out. I explained each and everything to her, till what happened yesterday. I feel like I can trust her.

"Stellie, I can understand yours and Brandon's pain. We are completely lost when our loved ones are lost forever", she said.

"What do you mean Bloomie? I didn't get you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm still not ready to share"

"Come on Bloomie, I trust you completely and have shared with you everything"

"It's not about trust Stellie, I just can't"

"At least tell in an indirect way. Sharing can ease your pain. I can't see you going in depression", I said.

"Stellie, I have this major crush on someone. Don't ask me who. I lost him some months ago. Mine was an unrequited love. I never got time to confess my feelings for him. You know, sometimes I feel like he will come back. His body haven't found yet"

This time it was she who broken out and I hugged her.

"You know what? Our heart will never lie to us. Have hope. Don't worry", I said.

I saw Ashley glaring at me and walking away.

"Bloomie, I will come in a moment"

"Ashley, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, Stell! Don't talk to me you traitor"

"Traitor? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act so innocent, like you don't know anything. Chimera told me everything. In fact, showed me"

"Chimera? Are you insane to believe her?"

"I believe her more than you"

That cringed my heart. I sprint towards class and broken out. Ryan sat with me.

I'm pretty sure that Ashley is having some misunderstanding. I would never hurt her knowingly. Now, I should find time for both of them.

"Why are you crying Stell? This face doesn't suit you at all", Ryan told

"I don't know Ryan what have I done. Ashley and Brandon both are not talking with me", I burst out.

He hugged me. I'm very lucky to have a friend like him. He is more like a brother for me.

I saw Ashley entering the class and she was fuming with anger. She came towards me and dragged me to ground.

"Chimera was right. You are really a crush stealer"

"I didn't get you, Ash. What is going in your mind?" I asked.

"Oh! You are such a holy. Don't know anything"

"Ash! Why is this happening with me? You and Brandon are ignoring me. I'm pretty sure it's some misunderstanding"

"What happened with Brandon", she asked with concern.

"Will you tell what happened? I'll tell about it after that"

"Ok! Yesterday night I got a text from Chimera", and she showed me.

I was shocked. It was my picture of sleeping on Ryan's shoulder with a caption 'What these guys are doing at midnight?'

"Ashley this isn't what it is looking like", I said.

I looked around to make sure that there isn't anyone nearby.

"From Start, I was restless and went to the accident spot. I bumped into Brandon there, and he got mad at me. There was a graveyard nearby where he was kneeling down and crying. It was Mitzi Tyson. It turned out to be his ex-girlfriend. Ryan, Brandon, and Mitzi were high-school best friends. Ryan helped me to go to Mitzi's house so that I could patch up with Brandon. It was a long drive and I accidently sleep on his shoulder. I apologized to him as soon as I realized. Why can't you understand the fact that I see him more as a brother?"

"Stell, I shouldn't have trusted Chimera blindly" and she broke out.

I forgive her easily, as I know that she easily trust people.

"If you aren't fine with it, I'll sit with you or Bloom"

"Sit with Bloom. I'm not being rude. But I feel like she is sad since morning, and you are closer to her"

I went and sat with Bloom. I'm half glad that I could solve about Ash. But what Chimera have to do with me?

Is she really crazy about Brandon and me working together?

Soon class was filled and the teacher came. "Students, today we'll be doing outdoor activity. A study cum trip. We will be going to some museums and art galleries. The list goes like this:

1\. The Broad

2\. Hammer Museum

3\. Getty Museum

4\. Los Angeles County Museum of Art

5\. Museum of Death

Get ready, we will be starting in few minutes"

Woah! An unexpected trip. I can talk to Brandon.

We left the school within minutes and we are on the way to 'The Broad'. I'm excited. This is our first college trip and I can get to know about many things...

We reached within some time. Wow, it's amazing. I know, I lived here only, and I'm mad about art. But I told before, I was busy in my school studies.

Whoever be the architect of the building is just amazing. The building has veil and vault concept. And the collection is a masterpiece. The artwork was very cool and interesting. A lot of the art is colorful and mesmerizing to look at, while others are the typical two-tone colors on a canvas.

The thing which attracted me the most was Yayo Kusama's 'Infinity Mirror Room – The Soul of Million of Light Year'.

We spend about two hours here and it was totally Worthing.

Then we decided to go to hammer museum, which is about fifteen minutes away from here.

I tried to have Brandon's attention in the small trip from 'the broad' to 'Hammer Museum'. But he is totally ignoring me. What's wrong with that guy? Can't he give me a chance?

My thoughts interrupted when they announced that we reached our destiStellion.

This museum has a variety of contemporary art. The variety of hammer was so cool. 'The Lobby Wall' by Maya Hayuk really captures one's eyes. What a masterpiece! I enjoyed looking at the different films that they showed at the hammer museum. I was surprised by the art exhibition as well and because they carry a lot of different paintings and also art performances. There was an amazing video on showcasing current art.

We spent another two hours here and we are on the way to our next destination 'Getty Centre', I guess it's about ten minutes from here.

Here it has a variety of Antiquities, Drawings, Manuscripts, Painting, Photographs and Sculpture. Spacious and serene, visiting here feels relaxing and luxurious the whole time. It feels like you are both in the past and in the future. It's fun to explore the labyrinth of levels, terraces, stairways and wings.

If you are thinking that I forgot everything while being in the world of art, I didn't. It's this art which relaxes me apart from music. Brandon also seems relaxed a bit. I think I should give him space for a while. After the trip, I can talk to him.

We departed to 'County Museum of Art'. Why haven't I visited these before? Well, here I liked the urban light sculpture most. Between the special events like the demonstration of original props and personal items in Stanley Kubrick's one-off showcase, and the rooms full of pieces collected over time that is organized by world location origin, this museum has everything you could probably ask for.

I should visit this at night someday.

And now we are on the way to our last point of this trip. 'The Museum of Death' Ohk! It sounds scary, dunno how it will be. I'm not so fond of ghost and stuff.

The gate itself is damn scary, a gigantic skull. Yipes! I stumbled backward and someone holds me. I looked backward. It was Brandon. As you all guessed, he didn't wait for my thanks and walked away just like that.

As I guessed, it's really scary inside. Why even the teacher thought to take us here.

I got its answer when I read the artifacts here. It's amazing.

What? I told I'm scared of ghost. I love crime stories and investigation behind it.

We saw one film; it was an autopsy of a crime victim.

As I walking after the film, I realized that I was all alone. I don't know if I can use phones here, so I thought to text others. Fifteen missed calls from Ryan, Bloom, and Ash? And a text from her too.

'Where are you, Stell? We couldn't find you. We are going to the nearby restaurant'.

I missed the chance to have food. I thought to wander here itself. Let Ashley be with Ryan, I don't want to come between them.

As I walked I found Henri Laundry's severed head.

Arrgh! It is really scary. I ran and stumbled on someone. I started to scream and that person closed my mouth. I opened my eyes. It was Brandon. Why the heck he is everywhere? Is he stalking me

"Are you stalking me", he asked.

"That's what I was gonna ask", I mumbled through his hand. He was confused. I pointed to my mouth with my eyes.

"OH! Sorry"

"I said, I was going to ask the same"

"Why would I do that?", he asked.

"I dunno", I shrugged.

"Well, I'm damn serious. Why are you behind me all the time?" he sounds bit anger now.

"Brandon, I need to talk with you", I said.

"About what? And why do you want to?"

"Because I can't see you in pain. I mean you are my childhood friend right", I explained.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you think we can talk here? Can we go outside?"

"Ohk! Now tell me", he said while we were walking outside.

"It's about Mitzi", I said. He suddenly stiffened.

"Brandon it is fine. Now or later you have to talk about it. It will reduce your tension"

"Reduce? Hearing her name increases my blood pressure, she is a lying bitch"

"Stop it. You can't blame her and moreover, you can't live under misunderstanding all through your life"

"Misunderstanding? Oh, stop it. Everything was damn clear. I doubted on them and it turned out to be right"

"It wasn't right. And moreover, you should have confronted that day itself"

"How do you know?"

"Because, I went to her house yesterday with Ryan. And talked to her mom"

"What? Why are you digging up my past?"

"Brandon, I wanted to patch up with you"

"Patch up? I'm angry at you because you followed me to her grave"

"I didn't follow you. I swear. Ask to your mom. I asked her about you, I wanted to go to that place with you, or any of my friends. I was really frustrated last few days, so I thought to check up the accident spot again"

"Accident Spot?"

"You haven't noticed yet? I'm orphaned. I lost my parents and brother some months ago after coming back from hiking, and you sneered at me for sitting in the middle of the road. I was broken. Leave this; please let me talk about Mitzi"

"Oh! I'm really sorry for being an ass at you. I really thought you were following me. But how do you come to know about Mitzi?"

"That's because you shouted at me. I thought to look why you were angry at me for being at that place. Sorry for that. Well, I and Ryan went to her home and her mom told me that she knew you were Mitzi's boyfriend and Lucas was her ex-boyfriend. They were really good friends. And she also told me that she misses you and wanna see you"

"Good Friends? How can I believe it?"

"Don't you trust her mom", now I started getting pissed off.

"I don't trust Lucas"

"Call him right now and tell him to come here. We need to end this matter today itself"

"Do you really think I have his number?"

"Oh! That's right. Wait, I'll ask Ryan"

I ranged on his number. Ryan can you send Lucas number ASAP, if you have it with you"

"Yeah, Stell I will text back"

Within minutes I got his number.

"Brandon you talk to him. Don't be angry. Speak to him with much patience."

"Why do you think I would do that?"

"To end all your doubts, for yourself, For Mitzi, to forgive her"

He seemed to be in deep thinking. After a couple of second, what I felt like hours, he started dialing.

"Hello, Lucas. I'm Brandon"

"Brandon? What do you want now? Another fight?"

"No, I want to clear the air. Can you come near the Museum of Death?"

"Cool, I'm nearby. Will reach with minutes"

"Stella, I can't do it"

"You can"

We waited near the gate. With the seconds passing, I could feel like Brandon getting more tension. Poor guy, I can't imagine myself in his shoes. We heard the sound of a bike. When we looked forward, we saw Lucas was coming, but with a girl with him?

"What is it Brandon?" he asked coming towards us.

I felt like Brandon tensing nearby. He would break a fight at any moment. Without thinking for a second time, I hold his hand. "It will be fine"

"What happened that day?" Brandon asked controlling his anger.

"You know Brandon, we both haven't talked much. So I will start from first. We were childhood friends and turned into boyfriend and girlfriend at some point of our life. Later we understood that we both don't consider each other more than as a friend. So we thought to be friends till death. And to say, she is an amazing friend, like sister sometimes and sometimes like a mother. She was a great advisor too-"

"Advisor?" Brandon interrupted.

"Yeah! Mitzi used to help me going on dates with this girl and helped to choose my future life partner"

"Girlfriend? You guys were really moved on"

"What do you mean Brandon? You had doubt on me and Mitzi? Hell!"

"Sorry, you continue"

"That day I was hanging out with her as usual. And Mitzi wanted to do video chat with my current girlfriend. There was some network error, I went outside. Suddenly the house blasted. I was injured, but she-"

Suddenly he got a call. "Brandon, I'm really sorry. It's an urgent call. I will catch with you later"

We nodded and he went.

"It was my entire mistake"

"Brandon, it is fine. Everything happens for a reason. I can't support you for doubting them, but I know you. You are really good, you didn't ask because you didn't want to hurt her. And you have this habit of assuming everything. Don't take blame on yourself"

Suddenly he hugged me completely broking down. He was weeping like anything. I was too shocked to react. But after some time, I hugged him back.

"Hey, it will be okay. Time will heal everything"

 **ASHLEY'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting in a restaurant, thinking about all the things happened today.

Maybe I should accept the fact she sees him as a brother. But what about him? I'm skeptical about it.

Suddenly Ryan got a call.

"Yeah! Stell, I will text back"

Stella called him. For what? And I saw him texting something.

"What is it Ryan", I asked.

"Stell asked for Lucas number"

"Lucas?"

"Yeah! That guy with Brandon broke out a fight with."

What is happening with her? Why does she want Lucas's number? Is she gonna solve the problem by making the two boys meet each other? Will another fight broke out? Will she be safe?

"Hey, Ash! Don't take tension. Stell knows how to handle it", Ryan told me.

I just smiled at him. Oh God! I don't want to have a blush at this moment. He called me my nickname. The fan girl in me was about to throw a party.

After a couple of minutes, our teacher informed that it's time for us to return. But Stell and Brandon is nowhere to be seen.

"Sir, I will come back in a moment. Brandon and Stella is missing"

"Teenagers. Sigh! Find them as soon as possible"

Sir took it in a wrong way. I reached the gate of the museum and nearby there was both of them. Both were hugging and Brandon was crying a lot.

From my back, someone was sneering and coming. Now who's to disturb their moment? Oh! Great Chimera. But how did she know they were here? Maybe she must have heard me talking to the teacher.

"Brandon you are mi-", she was sprinting towards them.

I hold her and closed her mouth.

"It's their time. He doesn't need you girl. Leave them alone"


	11. Chapter 11 - Evan's POV

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

 **Ayline7: Sorry if my reply sounded rude, I didn't mean that way.**

 **Sorry Guys, this is a small chapter :(**

Someone cleared their throat nearby. I realized that I was hugging Stella. I broke the hug awkwardly and turn towards the person who was coughing.

Oh! It was Ashley and Chimera. But why was she holding Chimera's mouth?

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but the teacher is calling us back", Ashley said.

"It's nothing like what you are thinking", Stella and I said together.

Suddenly Chimera freed herself from Ashley's hold and sneered.

"Don't you dare Stella?"

"Stop it, Chimera! You are simply assuming things", I said back.

"Yeah! I was just consoling him. We are childhood friends, nothing more. We were never together and never will be", Stella said.

'That is a big lie'I thought.

I mean, I don't know about future. I don't think I can move on from Mitzi, but we were together right?

Hehe…In my dreams. I sheepishly grinned to myself with a pinch of hurt.

It was true that I had feelings for her when I was small. No…I was too small to realize but with the passing of time, my feeling for her increased till I saw Mitzi.

At first, I started loving her to forget to move on from Stels. Yeah! I already made a nickname for her years ago. It's just I'm bit shy to call her. But she asked me to make a name for her when we went to see the art gallery, but I said to her, with time I will do. I don't know if I have any feelings for her now.

As the time passed I really fell for Mitzi. And now the world without her is like empty to me.

And Stels never would have a feeling for me like I had towards her. Now when she stated it's confirmed that she doesn't love me. Maybe she has someone in her heart.

My thoughts interrupted by the horn of our bus. We got in.

All through the return trip, I was thinking of Mitzi. How could I doubt her? And I was living in a big misunderstanding for the last many years. The thing that shocked me was Lucas had a girlfriend and Mitzi was helping him with it. Things are hard to digest. I should really stop judging people.

I was in a fight with Stella for the past few days as I thought she stalked me. But I was wrong about it too. She came to check on her parents and her brother. And I didn't know about it. I never gave time to notice it.

I'm not noticing anything. It's been a long time after I had a good talk with my parents. Her death has severely affected me.

We reached back to school within an hour and darkness started to prevail over.

"Stella, should I wanna drop you", I asked. She hesitated.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"You don't have to say sorry. It's not your mistake. It was some misunderstanding", she replied.

I can't understand this girl. After a lot of insisting she hopped onto my bike and we set off to our home.

After making sure that she went to her home, I went to my room. Wait... if she is orphaned, then is she living alone? Poor girl, she is lonely since months and I was being like a lion to her.

I shouldn't feel sympathy towards her; she is not that type of girl who wants sympathy. She can live on her terms, that explains why she was working as a pizza delivery girl.

I didn't want to close the door on her face that day. But her burning starting to my bruises made me feel uncomfortable, moreover, I was damn guilty for breaking her nose.

Have I been ever nice to her?

And the art gallery was her only means of living, and because of me, her sales was down for days.

How can I do so?

I went to my drawer and took her picture that I drew for the test. She is indeed beautiful. She had turned into a gorgeous lady as the time passed. Her brown wavy her that reach up to her tailbone and those honey amber eyes-

Wait… why I'm thinking about her so much? Maybe I'm feeling guilty for being a stupid.

I put back her picture and went near my window.

Through it, I could see the moon. I still remember how Mitzi showed me faces in the moon.

At the beginning, I called her crazy, but as the time passed it turned out to be one of our hobbies. The parties I spend with her, the small fights we used to have once in a while. Our sleepovers at Ryan's house. It was a pleasant time. Now I'm feeling melancholy that it is all memories for me which can never be created again.

She was gone from my life forever. Why is god so cruel?

I went to take my secret treasure. It was all her belongings. The cards she bought for me. The gifts she gave me. The dress I wore on our first dates. I hold onto them and started crying.

I whined like anything. I don't know why I'm sad now. Is it because of Mitzi's death? Is it because I doubted on them? Or is it because I was so mean to Stella

"Brandon, why you crying", my mom asked in concern.

I hugged her and cried like a baby.

"Brandon, everything will be fine. It'll be okay", my dad consoled me.

"Do you wanna talk to us?" he asked

"Yeah! I want to. How long I could hold my past. You have the rights to know about it. I never told you anything. I'm the worst child anyone would get"

"No dear, everyone goes through a bad time, even we had. We are the luckiest to get a son like you. You are so talented and concerned about others and much more"

I tried to have a smile. I went to take the photo of Mitzi.

"Mom, Dad; this is Mitzi, my girlfriend. I know I've never mentioned about this before but I should have. Being a teenager I thought that you guys won't understand me. I met her in our old city. She was in my same class. Mitzi, Ryan and I became best friends soon. And her charming personality captivated me, we soon became a couple. But the time had a different thing for us. She died in a house blast last year"

My mom gasped.

"-I was completely broken down. But I blamed everything on Lucas. Lucas was Mitzi's ex-boyfriend. I thought they were still in the relationship. I should have confronted. Even at the time of her accident, he was present there, which strengthen my doubts."

"What?" my dad asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Recently on her death anniversary, I went to the graveyard and was kneeling down and whining. And I heard the rustling of leaves. When I looked up, I saw Stella. I was really angry at her and walked away. Today at the endpoint of our field trip, she explained everything to me. I did not know that she was orphaned and she came there to check the accident spot. She even went to Mitzi's house and confronted Lucas. And I understood that I was living in complete misunderstanding for the past months. I really feel guilty"

"I don't know what to say, things are really hard for you. But son one thing, don't assume things without knowing the background details. It'll be a hazardous problem"

"You dad is right. And we never knew you were going through such a situation. Why didn't you tell us before? Is it because you thought we won't understand you? We went through many such situations to bring you up"

"No mom. It's not like that. I know that you both support me very well. I was in a very bad state and as I told you I didn't know it was a misunderstanding. I had lost complete trust in everyone"

"Hmm. Well, Brandon past is past. Things were irrefutably hard for you and you are too young. We know you didn't do it intentionally. You don't want us to be sad. It's really sad that your ex-girlfriend died and you should have confronted. I know that you didn't confront because you didn't want to hurt her. But we should not hide so that the things around us turn bad. You should have talked to Stella. She is a really great friend for you. That day she came and asked me for you, but as you said you went to her graveyard"

"I have been so cruel to her, since the time I have met her and I really want to ask her forgiveness. Once I broke her nose, another time I shouted at her. And now because of me her sales are down"

"You stopped going to the shop?" dad asked.

"Yeah! I have been really mad at her"

"Poor girl. Don't know what mush she have been going through"

"I'm so sorry guys, I didn't do it intentionally"

"We know dear. And the thing I'm going to say now listens carefully. We know that it's hard for you, but you have to do this, for your benefit. Try to move on in your life. We know that you have loved Mitzi a lot, maybe still loving her. But you can't live in her memories for a long time. It'll take time. We are with you always" and they both hugged me.

We were sitting near the window and opposite to my room I saw Stella. Her doorbell rang and she walked away. I saw some silhouettes near the door. We heard her opening the door with a thud sound and her screaming.

We got shocked. And I sprint towards her home as fast as possible. When I reached her home, I saw the view which made me speechless.


	12. Chapter 12 - Flabbergasting Night

**Thanks all for your support :D**

 **Hues: Actually in my real story the character's name is 'Ava'. So guys, should I change it to Ava from Mitzi. I couldn't find any other characters. Sorry if you all didn't liked it. I too don't like Brandon with Mitzi. XD**

 **I started an Instagram account to promote my story, please follow me. Support and do give reviews. Love you all!**

 **Instagram ID: amateurtalescribbler**

Stella's P.O.V.

Through my window, I saw Brandon hugging his parents. It seems that he have shared his past with his parents at last. This scene is so overwhelming, to be hugged by our parents. I'm feeling so weak thinking about my parents.

But the thing I'm confused about now is that why I can't stay mad at him. When he said sorry, I was feeling a different kind of feeling which I have never experienced before.

Maybe like in the movie 'Inside Out' the machines in my mind would have upgraded. Just Kidding!

But still, I feel sad for his past. He is really in the depression now. And last day Bloom have shared her past with me, I feel sad for her too. Why is god making people go through such test?

Suddenly I heard the doorbell rang. Who is now at this midnight?

Maybe, Ema, I haven't met her today, but at night? She told me that she is completely fine after she went for the regular checkups. Did she lie to me? No, she never lies.

Thinking of all these I ran downstairs and open the main door. Seeing the people outside, I screamed.

This can't be really happening. I'm flabbergasted. I couldn't move from where I was standing.

I saw Brandon coming running towards my house. It seems like I screamed aloud.

But here I'm I dreaming. I was too dizzy because of today's trip. Maybe this is my imagination. I pinched myself and rubbed my eyes much time.

But they were really in front of me.

 **My mom, dad, and Sky.  
**

"Are you ghosts?" words accidently spit out of my mouth.

I saw that Brandon was too astonished that he too couldn't speak.

"Are you kidding Stell?" Sky asked.

"No. You guys can't be a ghost. Ghost doesn't have bandages on them. But how is this possible? I'm I dreaming?"

"Keep your nerves sturdy", mom alarmed me.

"What is it, Stella?" Brandon's parents asked and when they saw the sight they were damn shocked.

"Are we dreaming?" they asked.

"Guys! Don't panic. We are neither ghost nor this is your imagination. We were saved by someone. We know that this fact is unacceptable for you like lost in an accident and popping at midnight out of blue. But, will you allow us to come inside Stella", dad said.

I moved aside for them to enter. I noticed that it was a bit difficult for my dad to walk and he was going to fall. Brandon and I hold him and made him sit on the sofa.

We all went inside and I closed the door behind me.

"I'm so happy at the same time surprised. But tell me how you guys survived?" I asked.

"It was a miracle for us too. Only we remember that we got hit by something and we passed out. When I woke up, I saw that we were in kind of a small home. They were treating us. I was not much injured so I woke up after some time when I looked out the window, it was all trees. I understood that we were inside the deep forest. Mom woke up after some days. It was our dad who suffered a lot" Sky explained.

"We only had your backpack and our mobile phones were damaged. There was no way we could inform you. It was a strange house. They were not living in this century it seemed", mom told.

"We were really worried about you, at the same time we were severely injured that we couldn't move for months. It took a lot of time to recover", dad said.

"At first, I thought to tell Sky to come for looking after you, but then if he comes alone, it would be a herculean task for us to find out where we are and all. So we thought to come to you, after getting fully recovered", mom explained.

"How you came back?" I asked unable to control the emotions.

"We walked from that small house thanking the small family there for saving our life. One of their family members showed us the way till the deepens off the forest was over. I think it was a graveyard. We walked from there and within some time we reached the main road. We had no money with us, so explaining our state, one person dropped us here"

I glanced to Brandon hearing the word graveyard. As expected he was on the verge of crying. Seeing him like that I too feel to cry.

"Now everything makes sense. Actually, my heart was not accepting the fact that you guys died so I went to the accident spot again and walking down the weary steps. I found your bodies were missing and it was so odd. The state of the car was abysmal, but I couldn't find any trace of you guys. I can't describe how happy I'm now. I got my family back. Why god have to make me through this awful experience", I said.

"Because it was meant to be. You are much more sensible, independent and strong willed woman now", Brandon spoke out of blue.

"I wish Mitzi was back", I heard him whisper.

Those words made some weird pain in me. Why I'm feeling bad about it? After all, I'm just having a crush on him. It's not like he will like me back.

"We are happy to hear that. But at the same time feeling sad for making you going through a tough phase. We stayed from you for a long time. Not intentionally, but still_"

"Mom, calm down. I know that we all had to go through an awful phase. But if has the only merit. Let us see in that way", I said.

"Here is your backpack, Stell", said my brother.

I took it from him. I was surprised that my belongings weren't burned. They are surely damaged. I should give my camera for repairing.

"But wait… Jacob and Carol. You guys here? Sorry, we didn't notice because of my daughter's eagerness to know how we returned" dad said.

"Ya! And when you guys returned. I'm happy that at least you guys got over the past and returned. We lost your contacts and searched for you every single day. Wait. Is this our little Brandon? He grew to be a handsome man", mom said.

I blushed at her statement. Holy Crap! My brother caught me. I grinned at him but he glared back. Oh! I forgot that he was overprotective. Now I guess I can nowhere near Brandon. Oh! That's hell.

"Ya! We understood that we can't stay away from our place for the rest of our life. So we returned. First Brandon moved here alone, as his classes started. After some weeks we moved in here. We were shocked to see Stella as our neighbor. From her, we got to know about your accident. We supported her. Brandon and Stella are having an art gallery now", Jacob replied.

"Art gallery? It's been really long time to separate from our lovely daughter. And of course we missed you guys a lot", mom said.

"How did you managed to live alone Stell?" Sky asked.

"At first, I was too damn depressed. I couldn't get your money as I thought the bank people need your death certificate. But my instinct didn't allow me to issue it. The day after the accident, I got a letter from Kunst University, that I got admission to Art department. Although I missed the foundation class, I cop up with it. For the fees, I first worked as a pizza delivery girl. But my boss was really hard to handle. And I met these guys and they helped me till date", I explained.

"We will let you guys alone and it's too late. Will have a clear conversation tomorrow morning", Jacob said.

We bid goodnight to them and they walked outside.

"Brandon", I called after him and went outside.

"What is it, Stella?"

"Don't take much tension. I saw you confronting to your parents and I hope that you have got some relief. And I just want to say that I'm with you always. Good night"

"Thanks for everything. Good night", he said. I smiled at him.

"I'm so happy now", I cried and I hugged Sky. Soon it was a family hug.

I made a small dinner as fast possible and served to them. They are too tired, so I thought to talk to them the next morning. I was bit afraid thinking whether this is a dream. But it isn't. I'm too happy now.

I don't know why I'm happy about now more. Is it because I patched up with Brandon? Or is it because my parents returned?

And I slowly drifted to sleep.

Before going to college, we thought to go to police station to close the case. I along with my parents and Sky and Brandon's parents went to the station.

Brandon said that he want to come with us. But I insisted him to attend the class, so he could explain why I would be late to class.

"This is unbelievable", said the inspector.

"We have installed cameras, and checked for weeks. There wasn't any sign of you people. And now you returned miraculously. This is happening for the first time in my service.

After taking everyone's statement, I went to class. Sky went to his work as he was almost alright.

Both the parents went to our home. Seems like they have to discuss some serious matter. Thinking of it, my mom asked them if they are over their past. Has everyone needed to go through something or another thing? What would be their case? I reached class within minutes.

"Sir! May I get in?"

"Yes, you may Stella. Brandon explained everything to me. God bless you child"

I got in. I saw that only Brandon's desk was empty. Ashley managed to sit with Ryan somehow.

"Are you fine?" I asked him.

"Much better", he said.

And we concentrated in our class. Well, I was not concentrating much. Who will concentrate in the class when they are sitting with our crush?

After the class, Ryan, Ashley, and Bloom came to me. Brandon went to the front bench for giving us space to talk.

"What's the matter, Stella? Why are you late? Is everything OK?"

Yeah, Guys! Nothing can be much better. My parents returned. I know it's unbelievable"

"WHAT?"

"Ya! I screamed when I saw them. It took minutes for things to register in my mind"

"What about Sky", Bloom asked.

"Ya, he was completely safe. As he was sitting in the back seat, he didn't have many injuries compared to my parents…." And I explained everything my parents said to me.

"I'm so happy" Bloom exclaimed.

I gave a doubtful look at her.

"I mean, I'm so happy for you Stellie", she said.

While talking with them I glanced to Brandon. He was still bit gloomy and was drawing something. Things take time to heal.


	13. Chapter 13 - Proposal In The Rain

**Hey there! Hope you all had a great day. :D**

 **Two more months and I will be regular in uploading stories. It's exam time, Sigh!**

 **Instagram: amateurtalescribbler**

A week passed after my parents returned. Everything was returning to normal. Dad was still not fully recovered. Mom and Sky started working. Brandon was more comfortable around his parents. We together go to art-gallery after class.

Ema is a bit busy nowadays, but we meet as possible. She was really happy and was also shocked to hear that my parents returned.

It's our last term of the first year in college.

"Students, as a part of term exam you all have to do a project in a group of two. The list has been put up on the notice board. You can choose the topic by yourself. You have to submit the project in two weeks", announced.

The first project in our college life. I secretly wish if I was paired with Brandon.

"Guys, we can go and check", Ash said.

I nodded my head and went with her. Bloom was put up with Ashley, Brandon was with some girl. No…

And who I'm paired up with? Ryan? Woh!

"Ash, are you okay with this?" I enquired.

"What do you mean Stell? I'm not a bitch like Chimera. It was some misunderstanding. Don't you trust me?"

"Don't get me wrong Ash, I just asked like that. Sorry, if you are offended" I replied.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for that day" she said.

I just nodded. I don't want to bring up that topic again. Our class was over and I quickly said bye to Ash and Bloomie and went to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, we must do much research and have to collect a lot of things for our research. Can we go to the library, if you don't have any work today?

"Yeah Stell sure, anything for you", he said.

I looked at him in a confused way.

"I mean you are my best friend right", he explained.

We went to the library, I felt like Ryan looking at me in between. What's with him?

We reached library within minutes. It was an awkward silence between us.

"Can we do about Perspective?" I asked.

"Yeah! That would be awesome. No one much takes about that topic, I guess. So we can be unique", he said.

We parted in different ways to search for books.

I was having many books with me; I thought to keep it in the nearby table. I saw Brandon and some girl sitting together and discussing the project.

I was feeling awkward. Some weird kind of feeling. It's like something stung my heart. What is wrong with me?

He looked at me and continued with his work. Not even an acknowledgment. Am I a stranger to him? Or is he ashamed to mind me in front that girl? Who the hell is she? I walked away in anger.

"Stella", my body stiffened at his husky voice.

I turned around.

"You left your books here", he said.

That's it? Doesn't he have to tell anything else to me? Well, what is that I'm expecting from him?

I took my books and walked away to Ryan.

"What is it, Stell? You are not looking well", Ryan told.

"Nothing is well, Can we go now if you finished searching for books. We can work in my home if you don't mind", I said.

"No, it's actually a good idea. Moreover, I can meet your parents", he said.

We went to the librarian and gave the list of books we took.

"I'm feeling sleepy and it is really cold", I said while walking.

"We can go to Coffee shop nearby", he suggested.

"That's an awesome idea", I replied enthusiastically.

"Is everything Ok Stell?" he asked.

"Nothing just leaves it," I said.

He didn't pressurize me more about it.

"How did you come to school?" I asked him.

"With Brandon", he said.

"So, did you inform him?" I asked.

"Oops, I didn't. He might have returned home by now"

"No, he is there in the library", I said.

"Really? Then let me inform and come"

"He is busy with a girl", I said with anger.

"He and girl? I mean he is rude towards girls right"

"I don't think he is anymore. And he is doing project with her"

"Oh! Then I'll text him"

We reached outside and realized that it was raining.  
"Ryan, it seems like I forgot my umbrella", I grinned.

"I have one I took it as I was going with Brandon"

We took a small walk towards the shop. I was feeling like someone following us, I looked back.

"Stell?"

"I feel like someone is following us", I said.

"It is because you are tired. And why does someone want to follow us? Don't worry I'm with you", he said with a smile.

I order a cappuccino and waited. This climate is really romantic. Raining and hot coffee. I wish Brandon was here. Wait... Why I'm thinking of him? He doesn't mean anything to me right.

"Where are you lost, Stell?"

"I was just thinking about our project"

"How studious you are. Thinking of studies in this romantic climate too?"

I rolled my eyes. I always feel like I am with Sky whenever I'm with Ryan. I guess I got two brothers.

"What do you think about the relationship?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What was that?"

"Just tell me. Otherwise, I would die of boredom"

"I think it is a mutual understanding between two people. Where both of them trust each other. Where they are together in their good and bad times. It's a compromise between two people to be together all the time", I explained.

"Woh! That was much philosophical"

I grinned at him.

Suddenly he got on one knee. I was too shock to respond.

"Infinity is the number that comes to mind when I think of all the years I want to be with you. I want to wake up every morning with you. I just want to be with you. I want to cry with you. I want to laugh with you. I want to be with you in every situation. Stella, Will you be my girl?" he said.

"Ryan, don't break our friendship because of this"

I was totally freaked out because of his sudden proposal. Ash was right.

"Ryan, I have never seen you more than my friend. You are my best friend in my life. Moreover, I see you just like Sky. Please, don't break our friendship because of this", I was crying.

"Tell me something, Ryan. Your silence is scaring me"

"Stell, I don't know what to say. I always thought you like me as I do. I should have taken care of your feeling too. I'm really sorry. No, our friendship won't break because of this. It is true that it takes time for me to forget you, but I will try my best. But can I get any reasons?"

"Reasons? I can't say straightforward. Still, one thing is that I consider you as my best friend. Another thing is that I think I like someone else. I don't know whether it is love, but I do have feelings for him. Another thing is that I don't know whether I can tell-"

"You can trust me"

"It is not about trust. Ok, it is that one of my friends is deeply in love with you. I can't betray her. You think that you love me, maybe you consider me as your friend. Just try to see her feelings for you, and you will realize what true love is. You deserve better Ryan"

"I'm sorry for what happened now. But I don't think I can come to your home today. I want to be alone"

And he walked away, leaving me there all alone. I turned around to take the books we took with us. I don't how would I take everything. I saw a familiar person in front of me. BRANDON!

Does he have to be everywhere?

"I'll drop you home", he said.

BRANDON's P.O.V

I was doing the project with Julie. I saw Stella came to put her books in front of me. I was feeling like she was staring at me. I looked at her. Her facial expression was unreadable. I continued with my work as I had to reach home early.

She suddenly walked away. I saw that she left her books here. Is she crazy to forget her books? I called after her.

She just took books and walked away. What is wrong with this girl?

"Did I do something?" Julie asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I felt like she was jealous of me sitting with you. A girl can easily read another girl's mind" she said.

Jealousy? Why does Nash have to be jealous of? She cleared last day that she doesn't have feelings for me.

I ignored it and continued my work. After some time I got a message from Ryan.

'I guess you should go back alone. I'm taking Stell to the coffee shop and will be going to her home afterward. She is feeling tired. Brandon, I haven't told you till now, as I wanted Stell to know first. I'm going to confess my feelings to her today'

Had Ryan feelings for Nash? What's the weird feeling I'm having now? I should check on them.

"Julie, we can work tomorrow. I'm feeling tired. I'm going to have a coffee. Do you want?" I said.

"No, it's fine Brandon. My boyfriend is there to pick me up"

I said bye to her and took my bike and went shopping in another way. I got in through the door and saw Ryan and Nash in a corner. I took a seat near to them.

Like Ryan said he proposed. But Stella rejected. What may be the reason?

What? She like someone. And being her friend she hasn't told me yet. And someone is having love on Ryan? Who is she?

I saw Ryan walking up and went leaving all the books back there. Did one seriously forget to take a book? Can she take it all? I went to her.

As I guessed she was shocked to see me.

"I will drop you," I said.

She nodded her head. I like it when she does that. I helped her in carrying the books; I put some of them in my bag and rest in hers. We went back on my bike. After some time I felt a weight on me. Did she seriously sleep on me?

After some time we reached our home. I carefully got out of the bike and carried her bridal style to her home.

Her brother opened the door and was certainly not pleased to see this sight. I carry her to her room.

"Sky, I will not harm her. I can't imagine it even in my dreams" I said.

"How can I trust you?"

"Think of our childhood. And change her dress, she got drained in rain."

And I walked to my home. Why did I even say that?


	14. Chapter 14 - Mysterious Attack

**Hey Guyz, from next month onwards I'll post more than one chapter. I've completed writing all chapter key notes. I'll elaborate it once my exams gets over. Love you all!**

 **shreyamishra1232 - Tysm ;)**

SKY's P.O.V.

Stella was not home till now. I'm feeling nervous. I know I'm being overprotective. But nothing should happen to her.

As I was thinking of all these, doorbell ranged. I opened it and saw that our neighbor was carrying her in his arms. I frowned.

He took her to her room and came back within seconds.

"Sky, I will not harm her. I can't imagine it even in my dreams" he said.

"How can I trust you?" I asked him.

"Think of our childhood and also change her dress, she got drained in rain", and then he walked away.

"Mom. Our neighbor came now with Stella. She is dripping wet, changes her dress", I told.

"Neighbour? Who, our Brandon?"

"Mom, do I know him?"

"Seriously Sky? Do you have a bad memory? Wait, let me change her dress and come"

After some minutes she came back with an old album.

"Look at these photos and recollect your memories," she said.

I went through it. And it hit my mind. Mom is our neighbour Brandon?

Yeah, mom called his name like that I guess. But, how could I forget him? He was like a small brother to me. I still remember those days. Yeah, by looking at these pictures!

We four used to play every day. I remember that dreadful day when those people came and tried to harm my sister. I don't know who those people were. They came to attack Brandon's parents. And Stell came in between them.

Brandon went to rescue Stell risking his life, at the age of 6. By that time our parents came to help us. But those people started throwing things out of their home, also Brandon's little brother. We all were shocked because of his sudden death.

I should never doubt Brandon. He can risk her life for her. About that, I'm feeling that Stell loves Brandon. I should talk to her.

STELLA's P.O.V

I woke up and saw that Sky was sleeping with me. It's been months I've been near him. I hugged him.

"Hey, Sleepyhead. You woke up?"

"No, I'm hugging you in my sleep", I said.

"Naughty Girl. Come on, you have school today"

"I don't want to go", I whined.

"Brandon is waiting for you", he said.

What? I jumped up from my bed. I saw Sky bursting out into laughter. I hit him with my pillow.

About Brandon, I don't remember what happened after I hopped onto his bike. Everything went blank. How did I reach my room? Who changed my dress?

I felt blushed at the thought of Brandon changing my dress.

"Why are you blushing?" Sky asked.

"Nothing", I covered my face with my hands.

"Well Stell, Brandon dropped you home last day. You were passed out, so he carried you in 'bridal style' to the room. And don't worry, mom, changed your clothes"

I grinned and threw the pillow at him.

"I want to talk to you about something. But as you woke up late, let it be in evening. Now get ready for college"

Sky wanted to talk to me? Is it because I was late yesterday? Or is it because he doubts me on having a crush on Brandon?

"Don't burn your head. It's nothing much serious. Now get ready", and then he walked out of the room.

I took a quick shower. I put on my favorite denim jeans and a cream crop top with a jacket. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and rushed to the road.

I started running. Why did I oversleep?

"Stella, Wait"

I turned to my side to see Brandon.

"I will drop you"

"I don't want to be a burden," I said in bit anger.

"Burden? Seriously?"

"Yeah, your new girlfriend will kill me if she saw me with you", I said on the verge of tears.

"You know me. I can't move on from Mitzy that soon. And moreover, Julie have a boyfriend. Now stop being stubborn and get on" he said.

How foolish I was to think that he is interested in Julie. But it hurts to hear that he can't move on from Mitzy. We reached within minutes.

"Stell, we should talk"

It seems Ash was waiting for me at the gate for a long time. I went towards her and said thanks to Brandon.

"What is it, Ash?" I asked while walking to ground.

"Chimera sent me a video. So, before being a bitch I thought to confront"

I look at the video of Ryan proposing me. But why Chimera was there? Oh! She must have followed Brandon. She is really a pain in the ass.

"Ash, I too was shocked when Ryan proposed me. I never knew that he had feelings for me. I'm feeling like he must have misunderstood his feeling. Maybe, he is seeing me as his friend. Well, I see him as a brother. Trust me"

"Then why didn't you explain it to Ryan?"

"I explained. And Chimera being Chimera haven't captured it. I don't know why she wants us to separate"

"Hmm Ohk!" you go to class I will come with Bloom.

"Okay"

NO P.O.V.

After Stella went to her class, Ashley went to Bloom.

"Bloom, I confronted Stell like you told. But I'm not convinced with her answer. I feel like she likes my Ryan"

"How cheap of you"

Ashley turned to see Brandon.

"What do you mean", Ashley asked.

"How can you back bitch about your best friend. She trusts you a lot. And I was there at a coffee shop when this was happening. She indeed explained him. She told that she sees him as a best friend and she likes someone else and also one of her friend likes Ryan. She also suggested Ryan be aware of surrounding so that he could realize that girl's feelings. And I guess that girl is you"

"I'm so sorry. That Chimera have poisoned my mind"

"Just don't talk about someone without knowing the truth," Brandon said. And then he walked away.

Chimera was seeing this. Her level of anger was at the peak.

"Whatever I do, why Brandon is having this much trust on her? To have Brandon, Stella should be over", she thought.

"Hello-"

STELLA'S P.O.V

I was walking towards the class and I remembered that while getting out of Brandon's bike I gave my books to Ash. I went back to her to collect my books.

I heard her talking about me to Bloom. Does she really think of me like that? I told her the truth right. I can't blame her. Even if I was in her place, I may have thought the same.

I saw Brandon coming toward her. Wow! Is he supporting me?

After he went away, I walked towards the class.

I saw Ryan was sitting alone, but I took another seat. I don't want to see any more drama.

I went to sit in an empty seat. Ryan smiled at me. So, that problem is solved I guess.

Class got over soon. "Stella I'm having a family function today, so I have to go. I will not say any more excuses. Don't get me wrong."

"I can understand", I said.

I went outside. Suddenly, some goons came to me attacking. I cried for help aloud.

I saw Ryan and Brandon coming towards me.

Brandon came first and started fighting with the goons.

"Sunshine", Brandon cried out.

One of them hurt me with a knife and I fell unconscious onto someone's hand.

BRANDON'S P.O.V.

I was going to take my bike and I saw some goons attacking Stella. I ran towards her and fought with them.

"Sunshine", I called out.

Someone hurt her with a knife and she fell to my hand.

"Who sent you? What you guys want?"

They all ran hearing the sound of police's vehicle.

Who wants to hurt Sunshine?

I saw Ryan coming towards us.

"Why did you send them?"

"Brandon, do you seriously think that I could hurt her? I liked her. I can't think of it" he said.

I don't know why, whenever he said he likes her, my heart feels like stung.

We both took her to her home.

"What happened to her?" Her mom asked.

"Aunt, don't panic. She was attacked by some goons. It's a small cut. She must have got unconscious seeing blood"

I took her to her bedroom. Her mom came with first aid. I helped her.

"Brandon, your hand is bleeding. Let me do it" he said.

Then only I noticed that I got hurt. She bandaged it.

"Aunt, can I stay here with her?"

"Yeah! And who is this?"

"Aunt, I'm Ryan. Stella's friend"

"Oh! Are you also staying back?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm having a family function", Ryan told.

"It is ok Ryan. I'm with her" I said.

And Ryan went to his home. I look at her angel face. There were many questions going in my mind.

Who wanted to hurt Sunshine? Whom Sunshine loves? Why she never was in a relationship with anyone?

I removed her bangs from her face and tucked behind her ears.

I slowly drifted to sleep beside her.


	15. Chapter 15 - Attack from Britney

**Guest: TYSM**

 **shreyamishra1232** : **Ty ;)**

 **I'm sorry for not posting for a while. I was busy with my entrance exams. Now as it got finished, I'll finish the story as soon as possible. Only 7 more chapters.**

I woke up after some time. I looked at my watch. It was 5 pm. I felt like someone lying near me. It was BRANDON!

I felt like heat creeping up my cheeks. I was caged in his arms. I slowly removed his hand and got up.

"You woke up", he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you"

"No, you didn't disturb me. How is your pain now?"

"I'm feeling better. Brandon, did you got hurt?" I asked in concern.

"It is a small wound, I'm fine"

"I will come after a short shower. If you don't mind can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure, I will get ready and come"

I went to my washroom and started the shower. I remember Brandon calling out 'Sunshine'.

He found out a special nickname for me. Unique and creative. I went to my closet and took simple shorts and off- shoulder tops.

I went downstairs. Sky pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine Sky"

"Who are them?"

"I don't know"

"And where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going for a small walk with Brandon," I said.

"With Brandon? Then it is fine", he said.

I was shocked. He allowed me to hang out with a guy.

"I trust him. I will explain later", he explained as a matter of fact.

"You told me yesterday that you have to talk."

"After your walk," he said.

Doorbell ranged. I opened it to see Brandon in a white t-shirt and denim jeans.

We started walking.

"How is everything with Ryan?" he asked.

"I think he understood what I said"

"And how are you?" I asked.

"Usual," he said.

Suddenly Chimera popped out in front of us with a knife. I gasped.

"Chimera, what do you want?" Brandon asked.

"I need you", and she jumped to stab Brandon. I jump in front of him and she stabbed my hand. I fell down.

"Sunshine", he cried.

He grabbed the knife with a handkerchief and throw to aside.

"Chimera are you mad?" he asked.

I dialed 911 in between. And I whispered the place. And I took voice recorder.

"Yes, I'm mad. Mad because of you. You stole everything I had"

Brandon took his handkerchief and tied to my hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't know me? I'm Mitzy's sister, Litzy Tyson. She must not have mentioned about me. She was ashamed of her psycho twin sister, fortunately, we are not identical. I used to think I was pretty than her, but she outshined me in every field. I used to see you whenever you two hang out. I wanted you. We used to fight because of that every day. She shifted to a home nearby. I tried to kill her, but I missed every opportunity as you were with her. I never wanted to hurt you. One day I got the chance. Yes, I did that short circuit"

I gasped. Brandon was at his maximum temper. I hold his hand, and he instantly relaxed.

"How could you?"

"I love you, Brandon. I thought I got you and then she came. I sent that goon to kill her, but you became her saviour again", she said.

"You are just mad, you bitch" he sneered.

And then I saw the police car coming towards us. They came to us silently.

"You are under arrest Miss"

"I'm not going to spare you" and police came to capture her.

She came to Brandon and kissed him. He was shocked and I was much shocked. I wanted to kill her now.

Police came and took her.

"We are sorry for the trouble. We were searching for her. She did jailbreak and was living in a fake name"

"She was in jail?" he asked.

"Yes, she is a drug addict. Now there will not be any problem from her anymore"

I send the voice recording to the officer and we thanked him. Brandon came towards me.

"Does it hurts?" he asked.

I walked away in anger. He held my hand.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Why did you allow her to take your first kiss?" I asked.

"It was not my first kiss," he said.

"Is it Mitzy?" I asked.

"No. Why do you bother?" he asked.

"Never mind," I said and ran to my home.

I sprint towards my bed ignoring others calling and broke down. I heard the sound of Brandon from downstairs.

"Sky, it was Chimera who attacked her. I mean Litzy Tyson, she was Mitzy's sister. She attacked us now also, and I guess Sunshine called the police. They came and arrested her. But Sunshine got a cut while saving me. I know I should be saving her, but don't know why she came in between. And she is now mad at me for an unknown reason. Just talk to her" he said.

"I will talk to her", Sky said.

I heard someone's footstep coming towards my room.

"I don't want to talk to anyone," I said.

"Not even to me?" Sky asked.

"Sky? Come in", and I hugged him and cried like a baby.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

I closed my window as near to it was Brandon's.

"I don't know" I lied.

"Who is Mitzy?" Sky asked.

"She is Brandon's ex-girlfriend…." And I explained everything to him, including what happened minutes ago.

"Are you mad at him for Chimera kissing him?"

"Maybe, but he told me that she isn't his first kiss. And Mitzy neither"

"You really have a bad memory. Well, tell me what you feel about him" he said.

"Sky, you told me you have to talk about something to me," I asked.

"It is the same thing. What do you feel about him?" he asked.

"I don't know. When I saw him for the first time, I felt hatred towards him. But with time I got to know the real him and I like him. I admit that I do have a crush on him. But don't make this reason for to be away from him" I said.

"You don't have to be away from him. And do you really think this is a crush?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Whenever I see him with other girls, my heart hurts like it got stung by something. Whenever he come towards me, my heart beats faster. And when I heard that he already lost his first kiss. I'm mad at him"

"Silly, you are in love with him," he said.

I was shocked. I closed my eyes and all moments of us went through my eyes. I was so stupid not to realize my feelings for him.

I started crying.

"Now what?" Sky asked

"He hasn't got over his past. He may not feel the same for me"

"Leave that to God," he said.

Now for your muddled up memory, I will bring our old album that mom gave me yesterday.

He showed me each picture and I recollected each moment. I remember the day those goons came and attacked us. I forgot the fact that Brandon had a brother. He has gone through many things.

And I saw a photo which explained who Brandon's first kiss was. ME!


	16. Chapter 16 - Bloom's Secret

**A/N: The tile of last chapter was supposed to be 'Attack from Chimera'. Sorry, I was in a hurry to post.**

 **Only 6 more chapters to go. I'm planning to make it as book, not fanfiction, real one i.e. in my blog( Amateur Tale Scribbler). I'm planning to add more scenes, elaborate the situations and to edit the grammatical errors. Once again, thanks for all your support.**

 **Gigi: *grinning* TY**

 **Shakii: Here it goes. I hope it worth waiting.**

 **Messenger777: Umm...What was that?**

* * *

I may be looking like a tomato now. These albums are archaic; I don't remember even when this happened. I'm really shocked.

"Stella", Sky called me.

When did he go downstairs?

"Nat, someone is here to meet you"

OMG! Is it Brandon? I'm not ready to face him. I don't even know if I can face him ever.

As I was thinking of all these, Bloom entered my room.

"Ella, you didn't inform me at all. I know you were not in a state to inform but I got to know it from a third person"

"Bloomie, I'm sorry. I was having a cluttered mind, Chimera, not Chimera, she suddenly kissing Brandon, realizing some facts, Ryan's sudden proposal. I was such a mess"

"Ow! I can understand what you are going through"

"Girls, do you need something to drink?" Sky asked

I noticed that Bloom was blushing. OMG! I never saw her blushing before. Something is fishy, I should ask her.

"Anything as your wish", she replied.

And he went. She was trance to him.

"Ahem, don't burn my brother's back"

"Ella, I love Sky", she blurred out.

"What?"

"What did I say? Did I say something? You must have imagined", she was getting nervous.

"I heard you. I'm shocked, but I'm happy too"

"Really?" she gave a big smile and then turned sad...

"What happened?"

"I don't know whether he likes me or not. Probably not, he might have a girlfriend"

"Shut up, I'm his sister. I know him very well. He shares everything with me"

"Wait... is this reason why you were the sad all the time and was happy to hear my parents and Sky returned"

"Yeah" she grinned.

"I'm so happy. Have you ever told him? Or should I?"

"But"

"No buts and no ifs go and confess"

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? You love him. I told you to confess your feelings, not to propose"

"But...what if he rejects me?"

"What if he accepts? Go, girl"

She went to the kitchen. I too wanted to see the scenes there, but I'm not able to walk much. I tried to walk downstairs and somehow reached the main hall.

After some time I saw Bloomie crying and running out of my house...

"Bloomie" I called her out.

Sky knows Bloom very well. Then why did he reject? She loved him sincerely, I know Bloom, she is not that type of girl who considers dating as time pass.

"Sky" I called out.

"Is it you who encouraged her?"

"What's wrong in that? She loves you"

"Love my foot"

"You are not my brother. What's wrong with you?"

"That's my question. What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"She is your best friend, and she is like a sister to me"

"So you gonna date someone older than you. No offense"

"No, but you won't understand"

"Are you hiding something from me? Oh God, you had a love failure"

"Nat! It's not like that. I'm busy in my work. I don't have time for these childish things. Leave me alone"

'I like her. But she is my sister's friend. It's not right' Sky thought.

I thought to catch up on Bloom. But how, Sky is not gonna come with me. Should I ask Brandon? But I'm embarrassed.

Well, it seems like I have no other option.

My hand is painting. But I managed to walk to Brandon's house.

"Hey Stella, how are you. You could have called me, we could have come there. Why are you walking in such a state?" Carol asked.

"It's okay Carol. I'm kinda fine. Where is Brandon?"

"He's upstairs. Ev-"

"It's fine. I'll go upstairs"

I saw him standing near the window.

"Hey"

"Stella, you could have called me"

"Hey! I'm not handicapped"

"Don't tell that again"

OHK! That side of him was new to me. I got bit shocked.

"Sorry, but never repeat it again. I can't think of you in that state"

Don't Blush Stella. Don't. Shit! It's not obeying me.

"You are blushing"

"Shut up. And yeah, I heard you calling me Sunshine, I love it"

Now it was his time to blush.

"Well do you want to know who stole my first kiss?" he asked out of blue.

I expected this question. This is why I was not ready to meet him.

"I got it. Sky told me"

"Sunshine, you are looking like a cute tomato. Wait... Sky told you. So you don't remember? Should I remind you?"

"WHAT? NO"

He started laughing. I hit him on his shoulder.

"Shut up" he stopped laughing at that instant.

Woh! He obeys me. Again he started laughing. This guy is dead.

"Okay, I'm sorry"

"Manh! I need your help"

"What is it?"

"Actually Bloom came to check on me and I understood a shocking fact that she loves my brother. And I encouraged her to confess. But he rejected. She ran outside crying. She is really a sensitive girl, I afraid if she does something bad. Stupid Sky doesn't know the value of love"

OMG! Did I remind him of Mitzy? I looked at him.

"It's fine. I'm getting over at it. Sunshine, I want to ask something to you"

"Go ahead"

"When you were rejecting Ryan, didn't you think of these? Sky did the same right?"

"Well, in my case I like someone else and I knew Ryan was not in love with me. He just admired me. But I know about Bloom and Sky"

"Who is it? Oh sorry, it was too personal. But I think you consider me as your good friend, can't you tell me?"

Idiot, it's whom you I like.

"Yeah, but I need time and at the right time, I will tell. Now can you take me to Bloom's house?"

"Yeah, but are you planning to walk downstairs?"

"What else can I do? Slide?"

Suddenly he took me in his arms.

"Brandon, what are you doing? Put me down"

"NoPe"

I tried to resist but is damn strong.

We reached her house within some minutes.

"Hello Aunt, is Bloom inside?"

"No Stella, she told me that she is coming to your home. Hasn't she come there?"

"She came, but something happened. I know where she might be"

She hasn't gone to her home; she might be there at our nearby park. She always goes there whenever she is sad.

"Bloom"

"Leave me alone Ella"

"Can't we talk? Please?"

And she turned around. She was a complete mess.

"Brandon?"

"I will leave you two alone. Call me after talking to her. Don't try to walk from here, or you are so dead" he said.

"I will," I said.

"Bloomie, what happened in the kitchen? Share it only if you want. But by sharing our sadness, it lowers"

 **Flashback**

" _Hey Sky"_

" _Hi Bloom"_

" _What are you making?"_

" _Lemonade"_

" _Do you need any help?"_

 _"No, I can manage it"_

" _Sky, I want to tell you something. I don't know how to tell"_

" _Spill it"_

" _Uh...Umm...Ah...I...Love...You. I don't know when it started, but the moment I saw you for the first time I fell for you. I liked you; I love you and will forever"_

 _He was shocked._

 _"Look, Bloom, I have always considered you as my sister's best friend. More like a sister, I have never seen you in that way and I don't know whether I will"_

 _I was on the verge of crying and I ran outside._

"I know Sky, he is baffled about his feelings, give him time. You have come to my home much time and I have seen the way he looks at you, it's different. He is affected by the accident and the pending jobs in his office. He is just stressed, give him time. Everything happens for a reason"

"Yeah, you are right. I'm just bit over-sensitive"

"I will see you tomorrow. Call Brandon" And she went.

"Hello Brandon"

We reached my home within sometimes"

"Don't think of carrying me upstairs", I shoved my tongue outside.

"Someone is interested it seems," he said.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, I forgot that you like someone. I will not repeat it again. I'm sorry"

And then he went. I was sad about it. Although I resisted, I was enjoying being in his arms. I wished to stay there forever.

 **BLOOM's P.O.V.**

 _Sky was crossing the road. Suddenly a car came to hit him._

"Sky"

I woke up. I was sweating very badly.

I should follow him to his office today. If he saw me, he is gonna sneer at me. I should stalk him then. Anyway, it's an off at college today. I got ready as soon as possible.

I'm walking behind him for the past few minutes. And we have reached the road I saw in my dreams. I'm not usually the type of girl, who believes in dreams. But I'm getting a gut feeling about it.

And I saw the same car but different color coming. He was going to cross absent-mindedly. I pushed him and we fall to the side and he was on top of me. Everything turned black.

 **SKY's P.O.V.**

I was crossing the road when suddenly someone pushed me to the roadside. I was on top of that person. I opened my eyes and I realized that it was Bloom.

"Thank her, she saved you from the speeding car," a lady beside me said.

But she was going unconscious. I took her in my arms and went to the nearby hospital.

After a short check-up doctor informed me that she is having a hairline fracture and has to be observed for 48 hours.

'Nat, Bloom got a small fracture while saving me. We are at Byoin hospital. She is given observation for 48 hours. If you can bring some clothes of us. Come with Brandon'

"Hmm", she swirled.

"Hey, everything is fine" I reassured.

And she again drifted to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 - A trip to the Hill Side

**A/N: I haven't re-read. 5 more chapters to go.**

 **I'm trying to finish the story before my college starts.**

 **Shely: Ty ;) I'll try to add more scenes in the coming chapters.**

* * *

I woke up to the message sound. I took my mobile and realized that I overslept. It is good that we are having a holiday today.

Message from Sky? Yeah! It's so late; he must have reached office by now.

I opened the message.

'Stell, Bloom got a small fracture while saving me. We are at Byoin hospital. She is given observation for 48 hours. If you can bring some clothes of us. Come with Brandon'

I was shocked.

I opened my window and saw that Brandon was drawing something. This guy is really passioStelle about drawing; I have noticed that he draws something during his free time.

"Brandon" I screamed.

He got startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Can you come over? It's really urgent."

I thought to take a quick shower before he comes. Thank God, that I'm not a makeup person, I saved time.

"Sunshine" he called me.

"Coming" I didn't expect him to come so fast.

"Here, I got a message from Sky" I showed him.

"Did you do it to bring them closer?"

"Excuse me" I got bit angry.

"Brandon, I can never think of hurting anyone I love," I said

"Sorry, bad joke, bad timing"

I was really pissed at him. How could he just joke like that?

"Sunshine, I'm really sorry. Now can we go to the hospital?"

"I can manage myself," I said.

And I tried to walk downstairs. And I slipped.

"EEEE" but he caught me.

"I know" and he carried me downstairs.

My faith. Hmm!

I went to Sky's room and took some of his clothes. And I informed mom and dad. They were really concerned about them.

"Now to Bloom's house"

We quickly informed them.

"Bloom? Is she okay? My hubby is not in the town. Lemme finish some work and I will come to her. Inform them" her mom told.

"Yeah aunt, but can I take some of her dress. She is given 48 hours observation. And don't worry my brother is with her. "

"Oh dear" she replied.

We went to the hospital in Brandon's bike. But still, I'm pissed at Brandon. How dare he? I was really gloomy.

We went to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?"

"Can you tell where Ms. Bloom Frye is admitted?"

"Room No. 403"

"Thank You"

The lady at the receptionist looked too familiar to me. Oh Crap!

Ema! I totally forgot about her. What to say, my life is kind of cluttered now and I'm finding it difficult to cope up with the changes happened to me. I should meet up with her as soon as possible.

Suddenly someone poked me from beside.

"Sunshine?"

"Oops! I was thinking of something else"

"Your crush?"

"Nah!" and I turned red.

Why I'm I Blushing? Cuz when our frekin crush keeps teasing us about our crush, it is normal for us to blush.

We reached the rooms within some time.

There was an awkward silence between me and Brandon all the time.

Mainly because I'm in a state where I can't help myself from stopping dreaming and I'm pissed at him. Arrggh!

"Sky…how did this happen?" I kinda screamed.

Suddenly Brandon closed my mouth and Sky said "Shush"

I grinned and removed his hand. I hope that others can't hear my rushing heart.

"Well, I was crossing the road absent-mindedly. I was thinking of something else. Suddenly I felt I was pulled back and I fell on the person who pulled me. I opened my eyes and realized that it was Bloom. People around me told that one car was rash-driving and it could have hit me. But I don't know where on the Earth she popped out from"

"Hasn't she gained her consciousness yet?" Brandon asked

"Not yet"

"Here are the clothes. Bloom's mother told that she has to finish some urgent work and will come to hospital as soon as possible"

"Oh! Thank you, Stell"

I rolled my eyes at him. Why so formal?

"Are we of any help?"

"No, I will inform you if there is any help. Don't miss class"

"We are having holiday today"

"Oh! Then go for a date"

"What?" I got shocked.

"Yeah! Sunshine...I like the idea"

I shoved out my tongue. He laughed.

I know he is just teasing me. He can't be in love with me.

"Let's just have a ride" I suggested.

"Better," he said.

We said bye to Sky and went downstairs.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Somewhere where I can clear my mind. Lots of dramas were happening recently" I replied

"What about Westridge Trailhead?" he asked.

"Oh, YEAH! You are just awesome"

I really wanted to ride his bike. But I don't know if he will ever allow.

After few minutes of traveling, I asked him "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did" he chuckled.

I pouted.

"Go on," he said.

"Do you love your bike?"

"More than anything. If I allow someone to ride my bike think that I love that person the most in the universe" he replied.

"So Ava used to ride this?" I asked.

Great! I asked things to make the situation more vulnerable.

"No. She was not interested in this bike thing. If she asked I may have lent this"

Why I'm I having a hopeless crush on this guy?

"Sorry to bring up her," I said.

"You don't need to say sorry. I need to adjust with the present" he said.

We reached our destination within some time.

I totally forgot about the fact that I'm pissed with Brandon.

"Why are you frowning?" he asked.

"Wait are you still holding onto the thing that happened at the morning?"

"You hurt me," I said.

"I didn't mean Sunshine, I'm really sorry," he said.

"Find me something exciting to do and I will forgive you," I said.

He started coming towards me.

"What are you doing Brandon?" I asked.

"We can make out. Isn't it exciting?"

I gasped.

"No…" and I started running.

"Don't get lost. There may be reptiles" he shouted.

I stopped at the place and started walking back.

"Don't you dare come towards me?" I said.

"I was just kidding," he said.

Inside me, the fangirl was jumping with joy. Yippee! My crush flirted with me. HEHE!

We found out a quiet spot to sit.

I lay down on the grass and looked at the sky.

"You still do it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a horrible memory, Sunshine"

"Tell me!"

"When we were kids you used to look at the sky when you are having any dilemma or some tint of sadness. What is it now?" he asked.

"Something…" I said.

"I thought you consider me as your good friend, can't you share it with me?"

"Actually I don't know what my problem is. Like you said, I look at the sky for a long time, I don't how it goes, but it gives me solutions or sometimes I get clear of what my problem is. And don't do emotional blackmailing!" I replied while chuckling.

He laid down beside me and there was a comfortable silence within us.

I'm feeling like the silence is also getting comfortable with me.

I have read somewhere that if we are comfortable with the silence around a person, we are truly comfortable around them.

Now to think of my problem, what I'm confused about?

Is it because I'm afraid of falling out of friendship with Ashley and Ryan?

Or is it because I'm afraid whether Ryan will truly understand me?

Is it because Sky didn't reciprocate Bloom's love?

Or is it because she got hurt in the accident?

Is it because I'm having a hopeless crush?

Or is it because I'M AFRAID THAT BRANDON WILL NEVER LOVE ME?

I'm feeling like I'm drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 - Art Exhibition

**Hi Guyz, the story is going to get over soon. I will try to finish within this month.**

 **Is my story good? I don't know how is it going. Sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm not getting enough time to re-read it.**

* * *

I woke up feeling someone poking me constantly.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"Sunshine, we should go back. Don't you want to eat lunch?" someone asked beside me.

Who is it? Sky or dad? But it doesn't feel like them.

And why my bed is so hard?

"Whoops," I said.

And I opened my eyes. I realized that we are at Westridge Trailhead.

"I totally forgot that we are here," I said while grinning.

"I know that you are a sleepy head," he said.

This guy irritates me a lot, even though he is telling the truth.

I just chuckled.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere, just the quality of food matters," I said.

"You haven't changed a bit. Foodie!" he said.

"I don't want to change, I can't live without food," I whined.

"Nobody said to change. And never change for anyone else" he said.

I smiled.

We went to the hotel.

What should I order?

Great..I got another thing to think of.

'Order a Lasagna, your favorite" Brandon said.

"Why do you remember even small details about me?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," he said in an innocent tone.

I can tell that he is being honest.

But why is it so?

"Yummm" I whined.

"Seems you are interested in the food than the person in front of you" he winked.

What's with him?

It's not like I'm frustrated or something. Obviously, I'm enjoying it. But if he goes on flirting with me the whole day, my heart will explode.

"Shut up," I said.

He chuckled.

I was in awe, he is so cute at the moment.

We finished eating within some time.

It was only 1 pm and I really want to hang out with him all day

Me and my crazy wishes.

"You wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes," I said excitedly.

"Someone is really excited," he said.

I grinned.

We went to the nearby park in his Avenger.

I smiled seeing the kids playing here and there.

I wish to see kids like them in future.

Wait...Seriously? I'm I thinking of my future?

I noticed that Brandon was frowning.

"Brandon" I called him in a low voice.

"Hmm," he said.

"Why are you frowning?" I asked.

"They remind me of Ethan"

"Ethan?" I asked.

"My little brother" and he was going to broke down.

Ow! Why did he have to go through a horrible past?

I hugged him. He was startled but then hugged me back.

"I will always be there for you" I assured him.

"I know," he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I miss him a lot. Why I have to bear this? My parents think that I had got over the past, but it still haunts me. It was hard for me to move back to the city. All though he was in my life for 3 years, I loved him a lot. Whenever I see kids it reminds me of him, and I get gloomy. I'm tired of being haunted by my past"

Forget about the kids' thing. If kids remind him of his brother, I'm not going to experience it. Stella...control your hormones.

"Umm..Stella, what did you told just now?" He broke the hug.

Oops..did I say it loud?

"What did I say?" I act all innocent.

"I asked you what are you looking at and you said to control"

"I was thinking of something else" I replied.

" What were you looking at, lemme have a look" and he turned back.

"You wanna join?" he asked me.

I was clueless, what he is talking about now?

I took a glance at where he was looking and saw a poster.

"Art Exhibition" I screamed.

"Why you are acting like you just saw it now," he asked.

Obviously, I just saw now.

"No, I'm just excited" I grinned.

"You wanna join?" he asked me.

"Obviously, but we did not complete our project" I pouted.

"Leave that aside, we have one week left. You can do with Ryan next two days, today is Friday. So let us have this day"

I blushed at his saying.

"Umm...Sunshine, you are blushing"

"No, it's just the climate," I said.

"Umm...Why it is so hard to believe?" he asked.

"So...What's the topic of Art Exhibition?" I asked him changing the subject.

"There is no specific topic, we can submit our materials and have to go through a hell lot of rounds and by the evening, most good materials will put up."

"Can we do it together?" I asked.

"You wanna make some drawing now?" he asked.

"Yeah, mainly because I don't wanna compete with you"

"Why Sunshine? You are extremely talented" I said.

"Really? Thank You" and I again blushed.

"We can go to my home then," he said.

"Yeah! And can I ask something?" I asked.

"Yeah, Go on," he said.

"As still, I remember, I don't think that you were ever interested in drawing. Then when did art became your passion?"

"Someone brought out that of me" he replied.

I know it is Mitzy.

"Hmm," I replied.

Soon we reached his home.

I was looking around his room and saw his book, I was going to take it when he interrupted me.

"What do you want to draw?" he asked me.

"Anything, as your wish. I'm more into landscapes but portrait is fine" I said.

"Hmm, then we can combine both. I have some photos with me. Lemme take it" he said and I nodded.

"Brandon"

"Yeah"

"What's in that book, I caught you drawing passionately often. Can I have a look at it" I asked politely more with curiosity.

"Sunshine, I'm afraid that I can't let anyone see that. It's my private collection. I can show you my other books" he said.

"Okay, I understand," I said.

"But, this...I can't understand you" he said.

"What?"

"Sometimes you are stubborn as hell and sometimes you understand the situation really well," he said.

I just grinned. I'm I crazy?

Hell Yeah! For him.

And I waited while Brandon was searching in his wooden cupboard for the photos.

I scanned all around the room. It's not like I'm first time to here. But I was kind of nervous. Now it feels just so right. I'm much comfortable around him. Does it mean that I'm over him? I don't want to.

I tried to change my focus. His room was not much messy. It's kind of cluttered but in a neat way. His wall was white and mostly covered with his drawings. His bed was neat and it was arranged? Maybe Carol did it.

His study table had a lamp and lots of colouring materials and papers.

And then I noticed the fact that there were pictures of Ryan, Ashley and even Bloom. They are good friends of him now.

"Brandon, why do you have their picture?" I asked.

"Because they are my good friends," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"And why my picture isn't there?" I asked with mixed emotions.

"So desperate, huh?" he smirked.

"I didn't mean that way" I frowned.

He came and sat near me with a heap of photos in his hand.

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, I don't have photos of those who are close to me, cuz they are in my heart," he said with a genuine smile.

I suddenly realized that we were too close to each other.

"Brandon"

"Shhh," he said and kissed me on my forehead.

I closed my eyes and feel the moment.

We were becoming close to each other and I could feel his breath near my mouth and I took in his cologne. I could feel his lip near mine.

"Brandon" suddenly Carol barged in.

We parted away blushing hardly.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, nothing. It's not like what you were thinking" Brandon replied.

"I wasn't thinking of anything. Well, I came to ask if you need something to eat?" she asked.

"Like your wish mom," he said.

There was awkward silence between us.

"I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened," he said.

I nodded. I really didn't know what to say. I wanted it to happen. He may have done it at the moment. Why I'm such a hopeless romantic?

"Sunshine, these are the photos. You can choose among them" he said.

"Did you take this photos?" I asked.

"Yes, I love photography," he said.

"And you are good at it," I said.

We chose 2-3 pictures among it. And, it was really hard to choose among them.

"I don't know whether we can crack this," I said.

"It's not about winning, it is about putting our effort into something we are good at. Here Success or failure doesn't matter, just our effort, persistence and determination matters" he said.

"Woh! Now that inspires me" I said.

This is what makes me fall for you hard, I thought in my mind.

"Kids, food for you. Ask for anything" Carol said.

"Carol, thank you," I said.

She smiled.

We worked straight for the next 3 hours, and yeah the silence was awkward again.

"Brandon it is going to be 6 pm, when does the counter close?" I asked.

"By 7 pm from the flyer," he said.

"Let's hurry then," I said.

We stood up from the floor.

"Ouch," he whined.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"Dayum, muscle cramps," he said.

"Oh shit, now how can we reach the place?" I asked.

"Sunshine, you ride my bike," he said.

"What? It is your most precious thing-"

"If we want to reach in time, do as I say" he shouted.

I shrugged and helped him to reach downstairs. Damn, this boy has got drool worthy muscles.

I was hesitant, but there was not any time left for us to explore other option.

All through the ride, his words were rolling over my mind.

" _Do you love your bike?"_

" _More than anything. If I allow someone to ride my bike think that I love that person the most in the universe" he replied._

I need to talk to him. Well, I know he isn't over Mitzy. But still, there grew a hint of hope in me.

We reached the office at 6:50 pm.

"Madam, has the counter closed?"

"No, hurry child"

I helped Brandon and we made in time.

By the looks of the jury, I could make up that she was impressed.

"The drawings are good and seems realistic. You can check the result on next Sunday. The exhibition will be put up near the park from where you got the flyer"

We thanked her and returned to his bike.

"How is the pain?" I asked him.

"It kind of reduced, but I can't ride, you do it for me" he grinned.

And I got to ride his bike twice a day. This is one of the best days in my life.


	19. Chapter 19 - Completing Project

**Is it boring from Chapter 16? I'm asking cuz I'm not getting any reviews. Critics and appreciation and equally welcome. :D**

 **Thanks for your support :)**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds nearby window. Didn't I close it last night?

Oh my god. I'm I running late to school?

I took my phone to check the time, suddenly it started ringing.

"Good Morning, Stell"

"Ryan?"

"What happened?" he asked.

"Actually I woke up just now, can you tell me the time. I'm too lazy to get up from the bed"

"Well it is 8 am now and get your butt to my home," he said.

"Why? Don't we have college today?" I asked.

"Dumbo, did you seriously forget that everyone got three days including weekends to finish the project. And I was kinda busy yesterday, and I got from Sky that you were with Brandon, so I didn't want to interrupt-"

"Umm...I will come soon. We can talk there" I said.

Hearing the name of Brandon has that effect on me. Should I talk to Ryan about this? I could have if he didn't propose me that day. I sighed.

I took a comforting yet fast shower and pulled into my favorite dress.

I took the books we borrowed from the Library and my drawing materials and went downstairs.

I quickly called upon Sky.

"Hello Sky"

"Stella"

He doesn't call my full name unless he is either angry or damn nervous.

"Hey, don't freak out. She's gonna be okay" I reassured him.

"Stell, I want to talk to you after Bloom is discharged," he said.

"Anytime, Love you. Take Care. I'm going to Ryan's house for a project" I said.

"Be careful. How's Brandon?" he asked.

"How about we could talk about him later?" I snapped.

"Ohk! It's fine. Take Care." and he ranged up.

It's good that he didn't pressurize about it. Why I'm getting angry hearing his name? I'm I really that afraid that he would reject me?

I went outside and got into my bike. I saw that Brandon was getting onto his bike to go somewhere.

"Where are you going Sunshine?" he asked.

"To Ryan house" I replied.

"Should I drop you?" he asked.

"I can manage myself," I said.

I saw him raising his eyebrow.

"It's nothing. How's your muscle cramps?" I asked.

"Which muscle cramp?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"Oh! About yesterday...it reduced in the night itself" he grinned.

"Hmm," somehow I felt like he was lying.

I shrugged the thought off.

"Don't plan anything for next Sunday?" he said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"The results of Art Exhibition will be out and I want to take you out after that," he said.

"Where?" I asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"Damn manh, I don't have much patience" I whined.

"You will love it," he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To complete the project," he said.

I frowned.

"Hey, I told you before itself that she has a boyfriend. I'm I seeing someone getting jealous?" he asked.

"First of all, I'M NOT JEALOUS. And I was frowning because of sun rays".

I know...I know...I'm expert in lying.

"I'm going, Ryan is waiting," I said.

"How's he now?" he asked.

"Dunno lemme check" I replied.

I bid him goodbye and went on my bike. I know that Ryan stays down my street but with these heavy books, I will not be able to walk.

I reached his house within 5 minutes.

"Hey, long time no see" he came towards the gate.

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked getting out of my bike.

"Better," he said.

He helped me to get the materials and the heavy books and we went to his art room. Yeah, he even got an art room by himself.

"So can we talk a little before we get into our project," I asked.

"Hmm, yeah," he said.

By his body language, I can make up that he is kind of over from the rejection. He is not much gloomy.

"Down to Earth Stell" he chuckled.

"Sorry, I got bit distracted. Well, how are you?"

"You are asking it for the second time," he said.

"I mean...you know...after that-" I stuttered.

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine. I'm a grown-up man, I can understand your feeling and I do respect them. It's Brandon isn't it?" he asked.

"RYAN! How do you know?" I asked him.

"It's pretty obvious, the way you look at him, the way you are happier with him. You are...just you with him. And I do think he started liking you, I'm his best friend too. I'm happy for you guys" he said.

"Is it that obvious? And I realized only some days before. And I don't really think that he can move on from Mitzy that soon" I replied.

"Mitzy...I don't think he loved her the way he loves you. That was a school time crush, with maturity I guess. But I think Brandon has mentioned that Mitzy is not his first love-"

"Ryan, don't make my hopes high. I can't bear if he rejects me" I said.

"Are you going to propose him?" he asked.

"Not propose, but I'm going to confess. I don't know whether it will ruin our friendship but I can't carry in my heart anymore." I said.

"He would be dumb if he rejects you," he said.

"Are you his best friend or mine?" I enquired.

"I guess both" he grinned.

I hit him on his shoulder playfully.

"So coming to our project, we chose the topic 'perspective' right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so you have a lot of books with you," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry for leaving you on that day with a lot of books behind" he apologized sincerely.

"It's Ok, Ryan"

"Well, who helped you to return home?"

"Brandon" I blushed.

"See...see...that's what I told you" he smirked.

"I wish what you were saying is true. Now, can we keep this 'Brandon' thing aside and focus on our project?"

"As you say highness," he said.

I shoved my tongue out making him chuckle.

We started with the smallest book, there is a lot to study to do the project.

And perception is one of the toughest portions.

We started with the theory section and manh...this is boring.

We divided the portions equally and studied as much as possible by us, and then we discussed each other, which made things much easier.

We tried not to talk during our study section so that we could wrap it today itself.

In between, we ate some nachos and hell lots of snacks.

By 8 pm we finished our work.

"That was a goddamn work, isn't it?" he asked me.

"True, I wanna hit my bed soon" I sheepishly grinned.

"So...Do I need to help you with this 'Brandon' case?" he asked.

"Hey, he isn't a 'case'. And moreover, I would like to things to work in its way. I believe that everything is written beforehand. And if Brandon is my true soulmate, there is no way he will be not mine. And they will no push required in the matter" I replied.

"Do you know that you are way too philosophical"

I rolled my eyes at him. And he shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Go on"

"What was the fight between you and Ashley"

"Ah...uh...hmmm...It's some girly things" I said.

"And why are you stuttering?" he asked.

"I'm not stuttering" I replied.

"That is so hard to believe," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you it's a secret within us. How can I spill it to another person?"

"So..I'm an 'another person' now? I thought I was your good friend" he pouted.

"Don't gimme that face, I'm not gonna fall into it?" he said.

"Please..."

"If you want to know something, go and make her confess" I blurt out in anger.

"Huh?"

"I'm going, it's getting dark. I have to reach home before others get worried".

I saw that Ryan was in a deep trance state.

I took half of the books and project materials and drove back to home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for disappearing for like a month. My college has started, and I brought my laptop yesterday only. Only 2 more chapters left. I'm sorry if the chapters are not up to your expectations.**

* * *

 **Ryan's P.O.V**

After the rejection from Stella, I was analyzing her reasons. And it was bugging me to find out who likes me.

Maybe because I admired her for her being charismatic, I have ignored other people's feeling.

I was too involved in her thoughts that I forgot my surroundings. I didn't even care to understand her feelings.

All I did care was my feelings.

Now when is damn clear to me that she likes someone else, I should move on.

Well, I have moved on partly since that incident.

And yesterday I was analyzing about the incidents. Stella said her friend likes me, that means either Ashley or Bloom. But Bloom never showed anything. I even have doubts that she likes someone else.

And then suddenly it clicked. It may be Ashley.

I caught her staring at me many times.

And I have read somewhere that we see the things like we want them to be, not the way they are.

And at that time I thought she was looking at me because Stella told her to.

And that might be the reasons why Ashley fought with Stella twice. She dragged Stell once when she was hugging me.

And some minutes before when I confronted Stella she was stuttering.

"Stell"

When I raised my head she was gone.

I think I was in a deep trance that I didn't notice her going.

And she went without replying me and was stuttering. So it definitely must be Ashley.

But I don't know whether I have feelings for her or not. Maybe I should go on some dates with her, but at the same time, I should not give her wrong impressions.

And what may Stella meant when she said 'if you wanna know something, make her confess'

This thing is really getting on my nerves.

I'm going to confess her today itself, but I should not freak her out.

After thinking for a while I took my phone out.

And I was getting nervous. Seriously?

I ranged her after a ton of hesitation.

"Hey Ashley"

"R..yan" she was stuttering.

"I wanna meet you in half an hour. Can you come to the park?"

"Anywhere with you" and she quickly cut the call. Maybe she said that bluntly.

I took a fast shower and dressed to impress her.

I'm I too excited or too nervous?

I took my car and drove to the destination.

She was already waiting for me. Great first impression of being a gentleman got spoiled.

"I'm I late?" I asked her.

"No, you are on time. I was really nervous so I came here within five minutes after your call" she replied.

I chuckled.

"So why did you called me?" she asked.

"So should I need a reason to call you?" I asked.

"No..no...I didn't mean like that" she grinned.

Well, she is not that bad.

The sky was matching her hair color.

"I wanna talk about something. Can we take a small walk?"

She nodded her head.

We started walking. The only thing I chanted in my is not to freak her out.

"So...you wanna tell something?" I asked. Great! I already made this conversation awkward.

"About what?"

"About what is there on your mind. Be really frank" I said.

"You want me to confess?" she asked boldly.

Woh! I never thought her to be this bold.

"Yes," I don't know where that came from.

"Well, Mr. Ryan. I really like you. If you haven't noticed yet. I know that you may not feel the same for me, as you like Stella-" her face was down.

"Used to-"

"What?"

"I said I used to like Stella. I'm over it" I said.

"So you like me?" she asked her face lit up.

"I can't say that Ash. I have moved on from Stell but it may take time for me to trust someone. I know that love is not a thing something that forced. If both the people in a relationship is not happy, we can't call it a relationship. But I do wanna know how things go with you"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that I wanna date you, and want to know how things go with you. I can't promise that I will fall for you. I want to know how our relationship works, if that is fine with you" I said.

"I'm on it," she said.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Your wish" she gave a big smile.

 **ASHLEY's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Ryan called me.

I already had a shower sometime before. I quickly got dressed up and went to the park. There are 25 minutes still left. But I was not able to control my high emotions so I came here. I'm feeling extremely excited and nervous.

He came on time. By his facial expression could understand that he was guilty to make me wait. But I was early.

I said the same to him.

After the small talk, we decided to walk.

Suddenly he asked me that whether I have to tell something to him.

I think I understood where this is going.

And as I expected he wanted me to confess to him.

And I don't know from where I got a wave of confidence and I started answering boldly.

And Tada... We are going on our first date. I'm really excited.

We got on to his car and he stopped at one of the luxury restaurants in the city.

Like a gentleman, he opened the car for me.

We went to the restaurant and had a fine meal.

Well, to be honest, I was interested in his talk rather than the food.

The day went really fast and he dropped me at my home.

"We can do it again," he said.

"I would love to," I said.

I ran to my room and called Stella.

"Stelllls" I shrieked.

"Calm down girl...what happened?" she asked.

"Ryan asked me out" I screamed.

"What? He really did that?" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She explained everything that happened sometime before.

"Woh!" I said.

And I explained what happened on our date.

"Ash, I'm really happy for you. But if things don't work well, don't be sad okay? Promise me." She said.

"I promise" I replied.

I went near my window and looked at the night sky.

I felt like I was slowly drifting to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21 - Shocking Revelations

**I'm gonna finish this book tomorrow. Final chapter tomorrow. I know I'm rushing, but college life is bit getting on my nerves.**

 **guest: I'm sorry about that, but this fanfiction is an adaptation from my original story! Hope you understand. :D**

* * *

I was really happy to hear that Ashley and Ryan decide to date each other.

He really took my words seriously, although I said that bluntly.

Now I really wish to confess to Brandon, but that may destroy our friendship.

I was really in an abysmal state. I don't know what to do.

What I now need is a piece of advice.

I can't disturb Ryan and Ashley now, considering they decided to date yesterday only, they are in the way of exploring their relationship.

I can't ask Sky and Bloom also. Bloom got discharged some days but I can feel some spark in between them.

They are surely going to hit it off.

And that left with my parents and Ema.

I should talk to my Mom.

"Mom" I called out.

"Stop shrieking Stella"

"Sorry, I'm just too nervous," I said while running downstairs to the kitchen.

"You want to talk something?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how to-"

"You can talk about anything to me. Don't worry about that. And from where did this gap formed between us? Did that accident really affected us?"

"It's not like that" I got shocked.

"Mom, what do you think of Brandon?"

"Yeah!"

"What was that?" I got surprised seeing her getting excited.

"I always knew that you had a thing for him. You love him don't you?" she asked.

"I think so. But you know about his past?"

"Yeah, Carol had said about it to us. He had gone through an abysmal thing in his teenage life. Well, I feel like everyone has to go through a hard time at one point in his/her life. And the life begins when we face and overcome it. Running away from something is just a temporary solution to a problem. It may give us happiness for some time. But then also we have to face it sometime. A successful person is born when they learn to overcome any hard situation."

"Mom, whatever you said is true. But you got deviated from the topic." I grinned.

"Are you afraid that he may reject you? That he is not yet over his past?" she asked.

"Exactly" I pouted.

"By the way, he cares about you and the way he remembers every little thing about you, I can understand that he is about his past. And you don't worry. Well about the confession part, let him do it"

I grinned. I quickly gave a peck on her cheek and ran out of the house.

I was going towards Ema's house but it looked really eerie and like...no one is there.

"Stella" Sky called me out.

"What?" I asked suddenly stopping.

"Why are you going towards that abandoned house?"

"Are you kidding me? There is where my friend lives!"

"Are you out of nuts?"

"What" I snapped.

"Stella, stop joking. There is no one living there"

I ran towards the house.

It felt like it is locked since ages. And there is no sign of any people around there.

I started feeling dizzy and felt like everything turning black.

But I felt like someone holding me.

After some time I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room.

"Sky" I whined.

"Why did you went to that house?"

"That is where Ema lives," I said.

"Now who is Ema?" he asked.

I explained everything to him, that where I met Ema and how she was there for me during my hard time.

"She was there always when I needed a piece of advice or help. She was there during my hard time. And now she is nowhere to be seen" I cried.

"Stell, by the way, you are explaining I can understand that you are not lying. Well she might be an angel"

"Angel? Sky, I'm not a kid"

"You are not. And that's why you are thinking rationally. Angels may exist. Who knows. Ema might be an angel, who was there to support you during your hard time. Or it might be your halluciStellion that your brain made to calm you during the wreck situation" he explained.

I was really shocked. What is happening in my life? Why is it so dramatic? Angel? I'm not an atheist but like any teenager, I think practically.

I might have halluciStelled. By I really felt those things happening. And her tasty foods, I don't know whether I was halluciStelling or it was real.

I was strained, but I have to submit my project. I finished it after coming to the home when Ryan and Ashley went for the date.

"Where are you going?" Sky asked.

"I'm having class Sky, I have to submit my project." I quickly dressed up and Sky dropped me to my college.

I found out Ryan an Ashley in the corridor.

"Sorry Ashley, but I need Ryan to present our drawing to the teacher," I said.

"Now don't call me a friend stealer" she pouted.

I chuckled.

We went to the art department and submitted our project to our teacher.

He said that results will be out today evening.

We went to our class.

"So what do you think of our project?" I asked.

"I think we did our best," he said.

"Yeah, let hope for the best," I said.

And I left Ashley and Ryan giving them privacy. Things are going smooth between them.

I walked along the corridor and found that Bloom was looking up towards the sky.

She is definitely in deep thinking.

"Grey" I poked her.

She got startled.

"Sorry for startling you" I grinned.

"It's okay," she said.

"What you were thinking?" I asked.

"About your brother," she said.

"What?" I winked.

"It's not what you think" her eyes grew wide.

I laughed.

"Come, we can go for a small walk," I said.

"I was thinking of his words that he said while I was semi-conscious-"

"About that how did you saved him that day?" I asked.

"I saw a dream," she said.

"Oooh..dream. I have heard that we get premonitions about one we love. Ahem" I said.

"Stop teasing" she started blushing.

"Ok! Being serious, what did he say when you were semi-conscious?" I asked.

"Grey, I know that you are not hearing me now. But I have to free my heart and I don't want you to know this. I have always loved you, ever since the day I met you. But I don't know whether our relationship will be right or wrong. You are my sister's best friend, so you are more like a sister to me right? But I really do love you. I'm really a coward. I love you"

I was really shocked. He is really a coward and a stupid guy. I'm going to bash him out.

"Hey, are you thinking to kill him?" she asked.

"Somewhat" I replied.

"Don't ask him about this?" she said.

"Are you insane? I will. If two person loves each other, there is not any stupid reason to stay apart. He is really naive. And I promise that I will not make matter worse."

I hugged her and we went back to our class.

Our freshman year was going to finish soon. Today's classes finished quickly.

And our teacher announced the rank list.

Ryan and I made the second position. And obviously, Brandon and Julie got the first position.

I walked out of the class alone.

"Sunshine" I turned around to see Brandon standing some feet back.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Don't forget to meet at the park tomorrow for the result", he said

And he walked away. I smiled to myself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sarah: This is the last chapter *grinning***

* * *

Chapter 22 - It's not a sweet ending, it is a beautiful beginning

I ran towards my home after the class. I really wanted to squeeze the hell out of my 'brother'.

"Sky" I screamed.

"What happened? Whom I wanna beat?" he asked.

"Yourself" I snapped.

"What?" he asked.

"You are really a fool aren't you?" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Stella" he raised his voice.

"What is going on here?" my parents came out.

"Mom, Dad Sky likes my best friend. And she likes him too, but he rejected her for the silliest reason in the world"

"Sky?" Mom called out.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Bloom was in a semi-conscious state when you confessed," I said.

"Seriously?" he was shocked.

"Sky...what is the reason?"

"Mom she is younger than me. She is Stella's best friend.I do love her, but I don't know what to say, isn't she like a sister to me?" he asked.

"Are you into older ladies?"

"No...that's not what I meant. Wait...I'm I really being a stupid at this instant?" he asked.

"Obviously" I smirked.

"I'm going to her home." and he ran out of the house.

Looks like reality struck his mind.

"Do you have any problem with them being together?" I asked.

"What? No.. We both like Bloom really well. It's up to them to decide their future. And did you think of anything?" she asked.

"What I'm I missing here?" dad asked.

"Looks like your little princess's heart is stolen by our beloved Brandon" mom told.

"That happened years before right?" he said.

"Why I don't remember anything?" I whined.

They shrugged.

"So how was your project?" dad asked.

"I got the 2nd position," I said.

And the talk went for some time. We had a light dinner made by my dad, you heard that. He started working again.

I'm not yet digesting the fact that Emma is an angel or she is my hallucination.

About 11 pm Sky returned and he was really happy, I think they made it. As Sky is considering me as a small little sister, he is not gonna share it with me, I should ask about it to Bloom.

All I could think was the result of our art exhibition.

I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of birds near my window.

I looked up and saw that Brandon was not in his room.

"Checking out on me?" He asked.

I turned around in surprise and saw that he was standing near my door.

I covered myself with my bedsheet, I don't want him to see me in this messy hair state. I'm a complete mess when I wake up.

"Hey," he said.

"I'll come. You go downstairs" I whined.

"Sunshine, you look beautiful in every way. Don't worry if you are thinking about that. Now get up and get ready, we wanna go to the park" he said.

I went to the washroom and got inside the hot shower and started humming 'say you won't let go'.

I love that song. I really wish that Brandon says that to me. Why I'm having so high expectations?

I got into my favorite blue dress with a small white jacket.

I braided my long brown wavy hair into waterfall braid. And I did a light makeup.

I ran downstairs and saw that everyone was already on the breakfast table.

Dad has made a delicious breakfast.

We ate fast and went to the park.

There was a small crowd found where the flyer had put up that day.

We went towards that and saw that the result has made and the winner's drawings are put up at the Art Gallery nearby.

Really? That Art Gallery is really famous Institute. And it is crowded almost every day.

We got on his bike and we went towards the art gallery. I'm not really worried about the results, as I just wanted to participate in it. But it will be a great privilege if we won the first prize.

We drove in a complete silence and I'm used to this.

And as I expected there was a large crowd there. We tried to squeeze in between them and Brandon hold my hand suddenly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't want to lose you," he said.

I was surprised by what he said.

And we managed to get inside.

"We were waiting for you," the Judges said.

Apparently, we won the prize. And people were mesmerized by our drawings.

We collected our prize and took a look at drawings.

I was taking to on our visitors when Brandon interrupted us.

"Excuse us please"

And he dragged me outside.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's almost time," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Just come with me," he said.

I took a quick look at my watch and I was shocked to know that it was already 5 pm. Looks like we spent many hours in the gallery.

I was busy in talking to the visitors.

We got on his bike and we went to the Los Angeles County Museum of Art.

"Brandon where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Just come with me, don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Obviously, I do" I blushed.

"You are blushing" he teased me.

"Shut up," I said.

We went near the Urban Lights.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Let's wait until they put the lights," he said.

"Ohk!" I can't understand where this is going.

I saw that his drawing book is with him. I really wanted to sneak a peek. But I don't want to intrude his privacy.

"What are you drawing?" I asked.

"The Urban Lights," he said.

"Can I have a look?" I enquired.

"Wait until I finish the drawing," he said.

I'm getting impatient as every second pass by. I don't know why he dragged me out of the crowd to sit simply under this urban lights.

He was really concentrating on what he is drawing. I really love his face when he is concentrating on something.

After some time the darkness prevailed over and soon the lights were on. And he closed his drawing and turned towards me.

"You know Stella, you taught me many things. I know that you really have a bad memory-"

"I know" I shrugged.

"So you may not remember that we met here for the last time before I moved to another city."

I cluelessly grinned.

"And you know what is the latest thing that you taught me?"

"What is it?" I asked him.

"That everyone does have a bad time, but instead of holding on it, we should move on. Just holding on our past is just like holding a rose. As we tighten our grip on our past we start bleeding, we get hurt and fall into depression. But if we move on we can enjoy our present life just like the soft texture of the petals"

"That was intense," I said.

"Hey, I'm being serious," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You taught me that the darkness in the memory is just temporary and by allowing to experiencing new things we allow the new light to fall to it, which can eradicate the darkness. And thanks for being that light" he said.

"What?" I was surprised.

"I love you," he said.

Now I was so speechless. I was really surprised.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same. Oh! I really forget the fact that you like someone" and he stood up and was going to walk away.

I hold his wrist and stood up.

"Sunshine-"

I crashed my lips into his and hold him tightly.

I broke the kiss after some time.

"It's you idiot" I smiled blushing like hell.

"What?" he asked.

"Couldn't you really understand my feelings for you?" I asked.

"You always liked me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for forgetting the past but as the old pictures and your and my parents say I had feelings for you, and the day I met you I fall for you. It took me a while to understand the real you, but when I found I was head in heels for you. And I'm falling for you every single day" I said.

"I never thought that you liked me"

"The feeling is mutual," I said.

"I loved you since my childhood, and I was really sad when I had to move out of the city, Ava was a completely different chapter. But I have always loved you and will always do" he said.

I again leap in for a kiss and he reciprocated.

The seven-year-old girl closed her mom's diary and took out her dad's drawing book.

It was full of her mother's picture. One picture of walking down the hallway, falling on him, the exam time, setting up an art gallery, following at the grave, Ryan proposing, taking to her home, Chimera's attack, carrying her bridal style, sleeping beside her, the small trip to mountains, the art exhibition and lastly kissing under the Urban lights.

She ran to her mother.

"Mommy, daddy always loved you. Doesn't he" she asked in her angelic voice.

"Seems so," said Stella taking a glance at Brandon who was busy babysitting their one-year-old boy child.

"You read my diary?" Stella asked.

The little girl chuckled.

"Mommy when will Sky Uncle and Bloom Aunt will come for Brian's birthday party?" she asked.

"They are coming soon, they are also having naughties like you right! It takes time for them" she said.

"What about Ashley Aunty?"

"They both will come with their respected families," she said.

"Didn't they got together?"

"Baby, everyone in love doesn't end up together. Love is a feeling, it has to develop from the heart, we can force it. They found that they are best are friends" Stella explained.

"Hey Sunshine"

I turned around and saw that Brandon was near me.

I smiled and gave a peck on his cheek.

"Come, everyone is waiting for us"

And we went to celebrate the small party.

The end!

Oops… beautiful stories do not end, this is just a beautiful beginning.


	23. Announcement

Hey All :D

I'm planning to rewrite this whole story, because I feel most part to be childish. And I'm planning to publish this book around June.

Also I'm writing my next Novel. Should I make it also as a fanfiction?

Give your suggestions! 3


End file.
